the high monster council attends Yokai academy
by dragoritus
Summary: after years of fighting the greatest race of monsters decide to become more open to the world and try to learn more about the way of being civilized. the age kaiju is now taking a very big step to being civil but old habits and an ancient evil force will awaken seeking its revenge hell will break loose at Yokai academy. includes crossovers of Godzilla, Gamera, and Rosairo vampire.
1. Chapter 1: I'll kick your ass any day

The high council of monsters attends Yokai academy

I do not own these three franchises of Godzilla, Gamera, or Rosario Vampire. So what the story is about is that the Kaiju have grown tired of being uncivilized and have decided to create a council of the strongest, oldest, or the most bravest of the kaiju to prove that they are worthy of being a member, but in order to have the pleasure of being a member they will have to face a challenge that is if they can manage to go to a monstrous high school in japan known as y high school in japan known as Yokai academy.

Chapter 1

Sixty years ago there was a monster who bathed himself in the sea of fire that was once Tokyo the capital city of Japan. He destroyed the city cussing fear in the hearts of men, women, and children, but he did so as punishment so that they will stop attempting to control of nature. Godzilla was presumed to be killed after the oxygen destroyer bombing, but his soul was to strong that even death could claim him. Two years later Godzilla rose again to exact his revenge on humanity, but he was force to fight another monster and soon to be his oldest friend Anguirus. As Godzilla fought Anguirus and won but he saw Anguirus as a brave and loyal soul and offered him his friendship and Anguirus accepted.

Over the sixty years Godzilla had fought for his home and learned to coexist with humanity and allowed them to live with the teachings of Mothra, and the fighting skills of his mentor that he now calls Master Shisa. Godzilla took on the role as king of Monsters but still didn't know of what it meant to be a true king. Godzilla had decided that the Kaiju king would need a place to learn this knowledge so he called forth all the Kaiju on Monster Island and asked for options from his new found kingdom. All the kaiju had a suggestion but most were too violent or to kind so Mothra then finally decided for a place that will teach the kaiju to become more intelligent than they were now. Godzilla looked at this proposal and decided to act on it.

Mothra said that they would have to become human sized and with human form to not draw too much attention from the Humans so she declared that she would turn all the kaiju into humans but still with their powers in case of an emergency. Mothra, Manda, Gamera, Shisa, Battra, and Baragon had all used their powers to change the Kaiju into their human forms but it took a lot of energy to do it.

Years after the kaiju seemingly vanished from the world the humans started to worry less about attacks from them. A teenage boy named Goza and his three best friends: Spike, Gama, and Red Roda had heard of a school that would help them with their educational needs.

They waited there at the bus stop for over an hour then finally saw the bus stop beside them. The group saw the bus driver Goza had to be the smartass and said

"**Your late bus man, but you're here now so let's get this shit done and over with**."

"Sorry about that had to make a few stops before here… ah shit more of you kaiju juggernauts? Damn it! Okay now we need to fit more to a seat so all you guys hogging seats make more room please." Said the bus driver

"Yeah like that's going to happen old man!" one student said

Then Goza walked in and everyone just gasped and made room for the four.

"W**ell it's nice to see that you know when to behave in front of me. Now whose the wise guy that spoke like an asshole? **" Goza asked. Then one student stood up

"My humble apologies sir I was not enjoying the ride…" said the young male student

Then Goza walked back towards him and sat next to him and grinned evilly at the student. Spkie took a seat in the front, Gama in a seat behind, and Red Roda just sat on the seat across from Spike. Then the bus started to move and headed straight towards a tunnel. Then Goza looked at the young student and sighed then he asked "**Did you learn nothing back home Gabe**?"

Then Gabe said "I'm sorry your majesty I'm just not used to being patient inside a human vehicle."

Goza Looked at Gabe in the Eyes and said "**that is why we are going to this school boy so we can all learn to be more aware of what we can use and what we can become.**"

Then the tunnel turn into different colors and then the bus driver said "you should all know that Yokai is a scary ass school." Then the tunnel ended and everyone got up and walked outside and to their amazement they saw only dead trees and a sea of pure blood. One of the students just fell on her knees and started to have psychotic break down while screaming at the top of her lungs

"Why are the plants dead?! I… I must save them; I must protect the lives of these plants!"

Then another female student walked up to her and said "Please Bioda we must not let our beastly nature get in the way of our future."

Then Bioda sighed and said "I'm sorry it's just so hard to see this land in pain my lady Mothra."

Then the bus driver said "Head towards the building and you should be able to start school. Oh and give my regards to the future king." Then he closed the doors and drove back through the tunnel.

Then Goza said "**That man knows too much for his own good and he's a creepy bastard.**"

Then they all walked towards the school and when they got there they decided to split up and find their classes. Except for Goza and his trio of old friends they decided to roam the school grounds for a good look at what they're dealing with, but before they actually started Goza sensed a strong presence headed his way behind him he turned and saw a pink haired girl riding her bike straight towards him. Goza tried to roll out of the way but he gazed at the girl too long to actually succeed. The she crashed into him and fell off her bike onto him, her face in his then she apologized over and over and making Goza annoyed but he couldn't move his legs. Then he looked at his legs and saw that they were broken and said "**Um… miss I forgive you but can you please get off so I can see the extent of the damage you accidently gave me?" **

Then she got off and said "oh sorry I just… OH MY GOD YOUR LEGS!"

Then he saw his left leg had a protruding bone and his right was twisted backwards. Then he said "**Well first day as a freshman and I'm already getting bruised.**" Then he grabbed his right leg and twisted it back into place and pushed the bone in his left leg to where it goes and to the girl's amazement it healed instantly as if it never got hurt.

She looked at him and asked "Do you hate vampires sir?" then Goza got up and answered "**Never met one until now… oh and please call me Goza, and these three are my best friends: Spike, Gama, and Red Roda.**" Then they all waved. The girl looked at them and said "My name is Moka Akashiya and it very nice to meet you all but Goza how did you know I'm a vampire?" then Goza sighed and said "**Well the truth is I can smell the scent on you, true I've never met nor seen one but I can always smell the blood of a vampire near me.**" Then Moka stood there in silence and finally asked "Will all of you be my friends here because I'm a freshman as well and I have no firends." Then Goza looked at his friends who were looking at with an "I don't give a shit look." Then he turned his head towards Moka and nodded then she jumped and gave him a hug.

When the group finally found their class they walked in and say a familiar face in the classroom Goza gave a big happy smile and said "**Well I see you managed to get the same class as us Ceaser.**" Then the elder said "No Goza I'm actually here to aid your teacher because I know you my young apprentice."

Then the teacher opened the door and was surprised to already see students in her class and asked "Why are you students here right now class doen't started until twenty minutes?" Then Caeser walked up and introduce himself and the others "Hello you must be miss Nekonome my name is Mr. Caeser and I will be you aid with this class and these are the students that the headmaster told you about the one in the black leather drench coat is Goza, the one in the brown mess of hair is Spike, the red haired boy is Red Roda, and finally the one with the overbite jaw is Gama." Then they all four of the students gave their greetings to their new teacher. Then Miss Nekonome looked at Caeser

"Well aren't I lucky to have a man like you to be my aid in this class Mr. Caeser meow." She said in flirting way while giving him a wink. Caeser looked while she said that and blushed.

Then the students looked at their former teacher and busted out laughing but not as much as Goza was he knew that Caeser was trying to be an antisocial type of man but that just was never style.

Later class began and the students looked at the new freshman and gave them killer instinct looks but then Goza said "**Did any of your mothers ever tell you it's rude to stare at someone without their acknowledgement?**" then Mr. caeser got tired at all the rude staring and said "okay class enough of looking at the new students and pay attention now!" then a student got out of his seat and said "Yeah well why don't you come make me old man!"

then Mr. Caeser got up from his chair and walked over to the student with a smile on his face. Then Goza said "**Oh you're in deep shit now mother fucker.**" Then Mr. Caeser had backhanded him across his face and then pointed his finger at him with fire emerging from it then the student looked at it and before he could speak another back handed slap went across his face and Mr. Caeser smiled the entire time he did it and finally he stopped and said

"Now sit your ass in that chair and I don't want to hear another word from you do I make myself clear?" then the boy said "yes." then Caeser asked "yes what?" the boy then said "yes sir…" then he sat down and Mr. Caeser turned away and nodded at miss Nekonome and walked back to his seat. The door opened and Moka entered the room and all the boys excluding the four new ones whistled at her and started to drooling on their desks then Moka looked at the teacher and said "I'm sorry I'm late miss." Then she saw Goza and her new friends and said "Goza, Spike, Red Roda, Gama, we got the same class together?!" while hugging Goza and he felt all the anger from the other students around directing their gazes at him. Then Mr. Caeser yelled out "Hey I thought I told you maggots to stop rudely staring at the new students?! Must I remind you of your friend here?"

After class Goza, and his friends sat at lunch and Moka just now getting to the table was speaking Goza until a student came in and shoved Goza away from Mokaand asked her "hey there why are sitting with these pack of losers instead of me?" then Moka answered "I don't know you very well so no." then the student brought out his long tongue and said "my name is Saizuo and I…" but he didn't get to finish what he was about to say because he felt a tap on his shoulder then he turned around and saw Goza punching him in the face.

Saizuo let go of Moka so he could tend to his bruised face then he threw a fist at Goza but Goza grabbed it and asked "**Would you like to play a game? I think you might like it… it's called mercy!" **then he twisted Saizuo's hand and made him cry out in pain until Saizuo said "Ok… ow… OK mercy!" then Goza let go and said "**And don't you ever shove me again ok.**" The Saizou nodded then Goza and his friends left to find a place more quite.

They all went up to the roof in silence until Moka broke it and asked "What kind of monsters are you anyway?" then Goza said "**Now Moka you should know better than trying to break the rules we are not allowed to tell you what we are but I didn't hear anything about hinting it. I am the strongest monster to ever live my name causes fear in the hearts of men, women, and occasionally children.**" The Moka looked at him and thought what kind of monster is he if he could do all that? Then after school they went to their dorms but Goza had felt a strange feeling he got up and left his room but Moka saw him walking towards the forest and saw Saizou headed after him. Then Goza sniffed the air and thought there's a powerful aura here and it seems to be growing stronger. Then he walked towards the aura but he heard a twig snap and yelled out "**I know your there my sense of smell might be little dim right now but I can still smell you Saizuo!" **

Saizuo then stepped out from behind a tree and said "well you seem to have a badass attitude so why don't just change into your monster form and fight me to the death?!" Goza then cracked his neck and held out his right arm. Saizuo now confused asked "What's the matter don't the guts to strike me?" then Goza did the unthinkable he broke his entire forearm in front of Saizuo and said "**I'll play fair this time since I over powered you last time so I broke my arm to make it a little more of a fair match. And who knows you might be able to beat me, but either way I'm still going to have fun... orc**"

Then Saizuo looked at him with complete shock and said "well did I say badass? I think I meant crazy!" then Saizuo changed into his orc form and threw a punch at Goza but Goza surprisingly used his broken arm to counter his attack and used his other arm to punch him in the gut which knocked the air out of Saizuo. Now Saizuo was getting pissed he was being out fought by a weakling who didn't change and the worst part about it… HIS ARM WAS CRIPPLED! Saizuo then tackled Goza off the cliff to the bus stop and tried to punch Goza in the face only to be met with Goza's left fist to his throat making Sazuo cough up blood.

Then Moka appeared and saw the Goza's arm was broken and ran towards him. Saizuo now getting was about to body slam him until he saw Moka run in front of him and said "Enough I won't let you him my first friend I've ever made!" then Goza looked at her with great confusion when she said that. Saizuo looked at her and laughed and shoved her out of his way but she refused to be put aside then he threw her at Goza while Goza was trying to catch her he accidentally remove her Rosario and still caught her with one arm. Then he looked his hand and saw her Rosario in it then the sky and moon changed and bats came out of nowhere and covered Moka's entire body and after a few seconds they flew off her body revealing the inner Moka.

Saizuo was now trembling in fear as he now sees Moka's true form and said "So that's the true power a super s class vampire one of the rarest monsters to exist?!" then she looked at him with her bloods red eyes and said "So it seems and now you'll experience that power first hand!" then she ran with lightning speed and did her signature kick and said "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" sending him straight into the cliff knocking him out cold.

She now turn to Goza and looked at his arm and said "you should have let him hit you… you know?" then Goza said "**Who said he broke my arm? I'm the one who broke it to make a fun fight.**" then inner Moka looked at Goza with confusion as he showed he him was now healing fast. Then Moka asked "what are you? Because not even a vampire can heal that fast." Then Goza sighed and said "**Well I guess I can't hide it anymore tell me have you ever heard the legend of the kaiju?**" then she looked at him and said "Yes they were said to be the true rulers of Monsters and had their own class called super x class but I know that they don't exist because I have never seen one so don't tell me you're a kaiju because I know for a fact that's a lie!" Then Goza turned around facing her and asked "**But you have seen the monster called Godzilla correct?"** then Inner Moka looked at him and said "yes I have seen the monster Godzilla he is a true definition of a monster leader why?"

Then Goza said "**You standing before him again angry one."** Then she chuckled and said "please you don't even a portion of his power now tell me what you are… NOW!" then Goza looked at her and said "**Ok if you can beat me in a fight I will stop calling myself Godzilla, but if I win you must apologize for your attitude. Do we have a deal Miss Moka?" **then she grinned and said "well maybe you might be worth the fight fine I accept your challenge!" then Goza took off his Drench coat and revealed his black tank top that really showed how mush muscle he had and put both hand behind his back, lifted his head and said "**Ladies first.**"

Inner Moka walked over to him and said "it's time that you knew your place!" then she kicked him in the face breaking his neck and started to walk off until she heard a maniacal and turned her head towards Goza who was still standing then he grabbed his head and snapped it back in place and said "**That was a fun feeling but now it's time you realized your place in the monster category.**"

then he ran at her and she ran at him both throwing a series of punches and kicks at each other until Goza finally got bored and made used his signature attack he took in a deep breath his eyes started to glow and his mouth as well.

Then finally he released his atomic breath at inner Moka though she dodged it she still felt the power from it and it made her fall to her knees she looked at Goza now sensing his powerful aura around him and began to shake in fear.

Goza now saw she was scared then sighed he picked up her Rosario and walked over to her and said "**You still remind me of that night. A brave young soul whose purpose is unknown to her even now shivering in fear I still remember your eyes and face as I walked towards you home you looked at me with great horror and I saw it and that's why I turn away from your home I don't like to see young creatures cowering before me for just existing. True I did destroy Tokyo and looked death in the eye and said "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" to exact my revenge." **

Then inner Moka looked at him and couldn't help from laughing at the Fuck you asshole to death joke and asked "You remember me how?"

Then Goza kneeled down and said "**It's hard to forget a face that was pale, your eyes as red as blood, your beautiful silver hair, and the body shaking from my presence. At that time I was looking for a purpose but only found misery as a result for my search. I never asked to become who I am today but I sure as hell got it.**"

Then Moka looked at him and saw a tear running down his face and said "Why do you cry over power you were gifted?" Goza now began to look at the moon and said "**because I can't actually die the bomb the humans used on me didn't kill me it only made me even mutated my healing factor up to about nearly ninety percent which means I can't die from just tanks, weapons, and nuclear only makes me live longer and we live in the age of nuclear energy where I can only be cursed forever.**" Then inner Moka now finally putting the picture together grabbed her Rosario and ask Goza to take care of outer Moka before putting on the Rosario. Then she changed back into her innocent self then Goza thought I shall protect both of your sides Moka.

The next day just before class Goza and his friends were walking to school then Moka ran up to Goza and asked "how are you today Goza?" then Goza said "I'm fine thanks for asking." Then Moka came up to Goza and too everyone's shock she bit him on the neck and sucked his blood while he was yelling "**Hey what the hell is going on here?**" then Gama, Red Roda, and Spike all busted out laughing at their friend then spike said "second day of school and he's already getting the girls HAHAHA!"

Then Goza looked at Spike and flipped him off and said "**Fuck you fat ass and last time I checked I could actually get girls! because I'm not a fat piece of shit!**"

then spike got pissed and Said "OK now that was going way to far asshole!" then they both started to fight and as always Spike lost and Goza said "**Ho****w many times has it been since the first time I kicked your fat ass again?**" then Gama said "I think about one hundred times and hes still hasn't won one fight against yet."


	2. chapter 2: A damn succubus

Chapter 2

a few days after Goza fought Saizuo and inner Moka he has been hearing rumors from his classmates that he fought Saizuo with his weakest arm while he while he broke his right arm and still won. Goza after hearing that started to chuckle that his classmates didn't know the whole story then he saw Moka walking towards him and the students running toward her but she ran past them and started to hug Goza to the point where he couldn't breath then she bite his neck and drank his blood, never know they were being watched by a light blue haired girl. Goza finally got Moka off her and said "**please don't do that without my permission OK.**" she nodded as they walked towards the school Goza heard something in the forest and told Moka to head to class and leaving her worried.

as Goza looked around in the forest he noticed a female student laying on the ground as if she was paralyzed from something. Goza ran up to her and asked "**Are you alright miss?**" then she looked up at him and said "oh I'm sorry I just gotten dizzy and must have fallen can you help me up?" then Goza picked her up to her feet and she fell with her boobs on his chest and said "oh sorry I must still be dizzy and by the way my name is Kurumu Kurono." then she looked at him in the eyes. Goza had sensed a power trying to take control of him then he looked at her smiled and said "**You should ask for friendship before you start using you charm on me.**" then her look went from innocent to complete shock after he said that and asked "what do you mean my charm Goza?" then he said "**you are not powerful enough to control this beast my little beauty and how do you know my name anyway?**" then she said "well I am a member of your homeroom class." then Goza remembered he in his class and just walked away while Kurumu just staring at him and asked "wait aren't you going to help me Goza?!" then he turned and said "**You should know better than to use charm on me... succubus.**" then he walked back to school. later that day Goza was constantly being followed by Kurumu she asked him in class "Hey Goza wants the definition of this word 'sex' then he looked at her and whispered "**What the fuck is wrong with you? i knew succubi are determined to have sex but Jesus Christ your just being obsessed with me well but like i said earlier you can handle this beast!**" then Kurumu's face was red with anger.

during passing period Moka was walking to her class just when Kurumu showed up and said "you'll never win the competition with me Moka I will make Goza mine but first i must destroy you!" then everyone looked at them on asked "are they going to fight?" then another said "i sure hope so." then Goza walked up an saw the crowd and decided to head towards it and saw Kurumu yelling at Moka then he started to get annoyed with her and did his iconic roar loud enough that it echoed through the entire school then everyone stopped and looked at him as he walked through the crowds but a few people just wouldn't move so he started to through them in the air to reach Moka and Kurumu. when he got there he looked at Kurumu with a face that said "get the fuck away now!" she stared at him until he picked up Moka and said "I**f I ever see you near her again i will not be as kind as I am now got it Kurumu?**" then he walked and took Moka to class. Kurumu now in complete shock was now at the point of make a big dissension and she took it. she waited until Goza was alone forced herself on his chest and kissed him and ssaid "You are mine now!" then Goza got up bowed and said "**what is your wish my mistress?**" then she said "I want you to kill Moka!" then Goza stood up and said "**Is there anything else my mistress?**" Kurumu shook her head no then Goza looked at her in the eyes started laughing like a madman and said "**you should've seen your face when i called you 'mistress' hahahaha!**"

Then kurumu's jaw just hung there for the longest time out of pure confusion and asked "how could you resist me!" then Goza said "**Your not a very good listener are you? I told you you can't handle me not in bed nor in a fight now I suggest you star...**" he didn't even finish as soon as he saw Moka walking towards them Kurumu then changed and attacked her but Goza grabbed her tail and said "**Oh your not going anywhere!**" then he swung her through some trees and looked at Moka but Kurumu had flown back and tried to attack Moka again but Goza ran up to Moka shielding her she Kurumu claws and he fell on his knees and accidentally removed her Rosario from her chest then she changed into Inner Moka. Kurumu was now scared of Moka and said "is this the power of a super s class Vampire?" then Moka looked at Goza and said "I thought you being all so powerful wouldn't need my help?" then Goza said "**Another mistake i made but I'm glad your here because i don't want to humiliate her too bad.**" then Moka looked at Kurumu and asked "You know your going to loose this fight right?" then Kurumu Said "No i can't loose I must complete my mission!" then Goza turned his head towards Kurumu with a slight confused expression and asked what was her mission then Kurumu answered "my race is dying so in order to save it i must carefully find destined one, but now my plan is ruined thanks to you Moka!"

Then Moka grabbed Kurumu's tail and said "you used the boys for nyour own purpose and for that it's time you knew your place!" then Moka kicked Kurumu to a tree. Kurumu now subdued said "OK you win i won't do it again I promise." then Moka walked up and said "I'm not so sure i can trust you so for that I'm going to rip them off your wings and tail that is..." then Goza calmly walked up to Moka and said "**Now Now Moka lets not take it too far she's learned her lesson so she's free to go.**" then Moka Questioned Goza "What the hell is wrong with you you think your a true monster just by letting her off the hook?!" then Goza spoke in a serious tone and said "**Last time i checked I'm the King of Monsters your not and besides to be any king is to know when to stop his attack before going to far Moka so you can just suck it because I'm not going to let and entire race die because they are trying to restore there numbers!**" then Moka walked up and grabbed her rosario and said "As you with asshole." and she put her Rosario on.

The next day Goza and Moka were walking towards school then Moka asked Goza for blood then he nodded and moved his coat collar but was interrupted by Kurumu who brought cookies and said "hey Goza i made you cookies would you like to share them with me?" then Moka asked her "why are you here?" then Kurumu said "well it is Goza's fault he did save me from that other you so i decided that my destined one would be him." them Goza lifted his arms up in the air and said "**Of course... i intimidate her and she wants me more, I tricked into thinking i was her slave and she became obsessed with me, and i save her life now she's wants to be my soul mate hell maybe if i threaten her life she might even like it. this just keeps getting better huh? **" then Kurumu grabbed Goza's right arm and Moka grabbed his left and played tug of war. then Red Roda, Spike, and Gama all walked out of the forest and saw their freind has some admirers then Spkie said "God dammit why can't I get a girl?!" then Red Roda said "well do you want the truth or do you want me to make something up fat ass?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Cats rule!

Chapter 3

A few days after making a new friend Goza had been fought over by the two and has gotten annoyed with his new friends bickering with his old friends still laughing at his situation. Lady Mothra also has heard about and laughed about it, Bioda just didn't care for her half brother's situation and still trying to keep her cool, Mr. Caeser just smiled at the sight of his greatest student learning to co-work with different types of monsters, but Goza still doesn't like the feeling he got he got on his first day felt a strange presence within the school and he knew it was getting stronger everyday.

Goza was in class while Miss Nekonome was teaching when he noticed that he was being watched and took an annoyed sigh and just sat there until he saw a hand try to grab him, but Mr. Caeser saw the hand and walked over to Goza and said "Well Goza how's your time in Miss Nekonome's class? Anything giving you trouble?" then he winked at Goza. Goza just had a smirk and said "**I****f you count this trouble Mr. Caeser then I think I to know how to counter it.**" Then Saizuo pointed his finger out at Goza and said "FUCK YOU you're a dead man Goza I will not take you humiliating me any..." he didn't finish as he saw Mr. Caeser looking straight at him and said "what you think you can take me on old man?" then Mr. Caeser answered "I don't think I know." then Saizuo declared a student vs. teacher fight out on Mr. Caeser.

Mr. Caeser looked at him and shooked his head and said "you have no idea what I am or what I can do but since it seems I can't back down unless I want to be comsidered a coward I accept your challenge boy." then everyone looked at Mr. Caeser in complete shock thinking he was asking to be killed but Goza, Red Roda, Gama, and Spike all just busted out laughing and all sstarted to take bets on who would win "I bet one hundred dollars on Saizuo!" said one student "i bet my entire life savings on Saizuo!" then out of the blue "**I bet my black leather drench coat plus one ton of gold to the one who wins!**" then everyone turned their heads slowly towards the one who said that and saw Goza raising his hand with a grin.

then Mr. Caeser said "Well that was unexpected even for you Goza, but I think after school will be the best time see you at the fight boy." Then Moka looked at Goza and asked "Why are you beting your coat and a ton of gold Goza?" and Kurumu asked "YEAH HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A TON OF GOLD AND WHY WAS I NOT TOLD OF THS?" then Goza said "**W****hy? because I know how people see gold and it so happens that I have exeactly one tone of gold and my jacket goes to the person who has the most betting money so its going to be a very enjoyable fight.**" then Miss Nekonome stared out the door as Mr. Caeser walked out then sighed and said "I hope he knows what he's doing because that Saizuo seems tough guy." then everyone in class just stared at Miss Nekonome with her tail standing straight up as she said that.

Then after class Goza, Moka, kurumu, and the others had looked at the test board and saw that Goza was tenth place, Moka at thirteenth and on first place was Mothra, and below her was Yukari Sendo. Everyone was shocked that Yukari was second place after being top for so long then Mothra walked up to the board and saw she was first and said "By the cosmos that was completly unexpected." then she heard a group of men behind her yell at a smaller female student and saw that one of big bad guys was the class president. The president looked at the small girl and said "looks like you not top class anymore Yukari." then Yukari pulled out her wand and summoned three tin metal tubs and hit their heads and laughed then said "Serves you right!" then the three pulled out their claw and said "you're a corpse walking!"

But before they could strike they heard singing then they turned their heads towards the source and saw Mothra and said "uhhh who are you to interfere with class president business?" then she stopped and pulled out her ID card and stood there they saw her name and said "You're the one who put Yukari in her place? then why are you protecting her?" she didn't even listen as she was still singing her song then in a flash she grabbed one of the three and threw him at the president while still singing her lovely song. Goza heard the fight and turned to see Mothra fighting three and singing her famous magical song and just smirked as he walked over to her when she was done fighting. Then she spun around and attemted to kick Goza but he grebbed her foot in mid-air and said "**Now is that anyway to treat one of your most respected rivals?**"

Then Moka and the others saw that Goza was now fighting a woman, Moka ran towards him but was caught back when she heard the woman singing. Goza let Mothra's leg go and bowed in respect for her courage but Mothra walked straigh towards Yukari and asked "Are you ok brave one?" then Yukari looked at Mothra and said "Why did you save me when no else would?" then Mothra saw she was getting scared of her and Mothra kneeled down to Yukari's height and said "I protect all life from evil, no matter what size because thats what I'm meant to do." then Mothra saw Yukari's eyes and asked "You don't have any parents do you Yukari?" then Yukari looked at her in shock shook her head no and started to cry then Mothra then said "Hush... hush... you'll be safe with me." then Yukari jumped up to Mothra and hugged her acknowledging of what she was really saying and said "Thank you Mothra..." then Mothra said "please call me mom." then Yukari eyes widened as Mothra said that and thought to herself "Mom..."

Goza let out a chuckle and said "**Y****ou never sease to amaze me Lady Mothra and I'll be gladly have her be friends with all** **us.**"then he walked away with his friends to see the fight between Mr. Caeser and Saizuo. When Goza and gang go ot the stands and sat down and to their suprise everyone at school was there and the students cheering for Saizuo, while the teachers and Mr. Caeser's students were cheering for him. Then the referee got to the mild of the field and announced "In this corner is the strong the murderous brute of our school Saizuo Komiya!" then all of Saizuo's fans all roared and cheered for him. "and in this corner the well-known fire lion, the guardian of flames, and the oldest of the... k...k...kaiju?!" then everyone gasped as they heard that he was an extremely rare super x class monster that was thought to not exist.

Then Saizuo jaw dropped and asked himself "Oh shit how did I get myself in this shit?!" then Mr. Caeser walked out on the field and yelled out "Well I never knew that I was even considered I had a class since I am the last of the fire lion kaiju." then Goza shouted out "**Mr. Caeser try to make it a fight where we can all enjoy for a while.**" then Caeser nodded and walked towards the middle as well as Saizuo and they exchanged bows then the referee waved his hand and said begin then Saizuo changed into his orc form and charged at the teacher. Then Mr. caeser yawned and snapped his fingers at Saizuo and a giant fire-ball emerged from his finger and hit Saizuo burning him and as he screamed in terror he finally gained control over himself he saw that the burns were now where to be found then he looked at the teacher and asked "B... But how?" then Mr. Caeser said "I have the ability to control, manipulate, and absorbe any kind of fire damage and why your not burning is simple I just want to teach you more of a leason you little prick." then Mr. Caeser sucked in a lot of air and began to roar like a lion but much louder than it should.

then Saizuo held up his hands and said "I give up!" then Mr. Caeser brought up his finger-pointing it up and said "you can't back out now boy the challenge has already begun and if you run everyone her is going to consider you a coward remember?" the Saizuo squinted his eyes and charged at the teacher and said "I'll rip you limbs off!" then Mr. Caeser turned around and stood there when Saizuo was about to run into him he jumped and did a triple back flip over Saizuo and landed on his back and put his hands on Saizuo's head and pull his entire body over him landed Saizuo's head on the ground with Mr. Caeser getting up and wiped off the dust on him and said "Don't fuck with a cat with 8 lives more than you." then everone just gasped and sighed whiled digging in their pockets and formed big line in front of Goza attempting togive him their money but Goza said "I don't won't your money so all of you keep it I was only going to give my coat to the one who had the most on Saizuo and the gold now goes to Mr. Caeser." then veryone satred at him and walked away but Goza shouted at Mr. Caeser "Hey your Gold is right behind you sir!" then Mr. Caeser looked at he ton of gold and said "I have no idea what I'm going to do with it?" then Miss Nekonome walked up to Mr. Caeser and said "I knew I liked you for some reason." then Mr. Caeser looked at her with a blush and said "What are you talking about Miss Nekonome?"

Then Miss Nekonome walked turned around revealing her cat-like tail and said "meow!" then something happened to Mr. Caeser that hasn't happened to him in a long time his nose gushed out blood and fell back while Goza and the others just laughed about his embarrassment. Then got up to see he was in the infirmary and saw Miss Nekonome laying her head next to his bed he began to sighed and walked outside to see his giant chunk of gold and thought "I know what to do with it now." Then his hands started to glow and rubbed them on the gold melting it and after five hours of work it was already after school. then Mr. Caeser sighed in exhaustion and said "I sure hope that I don't fuck it up after all these years I'm getting a little rusty at it."

After fainted Goza and the others went for a walk then Yukari asked Mothra "Hey mom why are you both friend and rival to Goza?" then Mothra said "It's because neither of us can really die. when I first met him he had serious anger issues and killed me instantly but he didn't realised that I'm a not a regular Kaiju an I was reborn from the ashes and fought him again and almost killed him but his healing factor was far beyond anything I have ever seen. so ever since then he has vowed to kill me permanently." then Yukari looked at Goza with an angry look and said "I would kill him first before he got a chance." then Goza said "**I would like to see you try... I really would but like your mother said I can't die by standard means and she forgot to mention that I do respect her and her actions.**" then Yukari summoned a wash tub above his head and let fall on him and laughed about it.

Then Mothra grabbed Yukari and brought her in front of her new daughter for she knew what was going to happen next but Yukari asked "What's going on? mom... why are you in front of me?" then Goza growled with his eyes glowing blood-red and yelled "give me that witch Mothra or she will receive more punishment!" then Mothra shook her head and said "Shes just a little girl Goza can you please spare her for she is inexperienced in your kind of punishments." then Goza walked up to her and asked "Why do you protect her from her punishment Mothra?" Then Mothra said "because it's not going to teacher her anything if she is punished, there's a big difference from hurting and teaching someone whats wrong or right remember?" then Goza grew even angrier and tried to grab Yukari but Mothra yelled out "NO! Goza... please remember Mila!" then he began to stop and said "please don't remind me... his face... stills haunts me."

Then Goza walked away from the group and disappeared in the forest, Spike looked at Mothra and said "you shouldn't have reminded him of Mila my lady." then Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari all wondered who Mila was and after a minute of silence Moka finally asked "Whos is Mila and what does he have to do with Goza?" then Mothra sighed and looked at Moka and said "H... he... he was the adopted son of Goza and the only other one of his kind who helped Goza be more responsible for his actions." then Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari look at Mothra with shock then Yukari asked "but what happened to him?" then Mothra said "he was Murdered by another monster called Ghidrah the golden terror and three headed hydra. Then Yukari began to regret her action and looked at the direction where Goza went then she said "I'm going to apologize to him." then Mothra grabbed Yukari's arm and said "No... I won't allow you to go after him right now not while he's at his unpredictable moment now."

then Yukari looked at her and said "Please mom I need to if I am to regain his trust." then Mothra sighed and said "Ok Yukari but please be careful around him at this state he would probably try to burn the forest down." When Bioda that she said "oh hell no not while I'm still here he's not!" then Yukari ran after Goza and after trying to find him she saw his foot prints getting bigger she followed them and saw that they led to a pool in the forest she was about to jump in the water until she was caught by the class president and his goons.

Yukari then brought out her wand and pointed at them but they changed into their true forms that were lizard men then one of them bit the wand and broke it. then the class president said "Dinner is served boys." then Yukari screamed so loud that the lizard men had to cover the ear drums then Yukari stopped screaming and saw something in the water then the lizard men opened there jaw and said "lets feast boss." then they heard a loud roar behind them they turned their heads quickly and saw a creature that almost resembled them except he had charcoal black scales, no hair, and white spines on his back. then one of the lizard men said "hey this is our food get lost you can have whats left." then they turned back to Yukari and hissed at her but the Monster behind them growled a challenge at them and they slowly turned around and hissed at him as an acceptance to his challenge.

then they all charged at the beast but the beast grabbed two of them and bashed there heads together and dropped them and looked at the third and said "Boo!" then the last lizard man ran off into the forest screaming for his life then he past Mothra and the gang who heard the screams and roar. Then Mothra gotten pale then ran toward the direction of the roar and saw that Yukari was under a tree alone and out cold. then Mothra looked around and saw nothing else around so she picked up Yukari and went back to school so did everyone else except for Moka and Kurumu who were looking at the area and saw that Yukari's wand was broken then Kurumu picked it up and said "I guess she used too much magic than she could have handled."

then Moka looked out to the pond and saw spiked rocked near the shore of the pond and thought "but where is Goza?"then she sighed and left with Kurumu. then the creature who fought the lizard men rose up and changed into Goza while Goza looked at them walking away he sighed and said "in time my new friends you will see who I truly am."

At the infirmary Mothra laid down Yukari and saw Miss Nekonome still sleeping her head on Mr. Caeser's bed and smiled but then Miss Nekonome woke up and yawned to only see her aid was not there anymore then she truned to see Mothra and asked "Hey what happened to Yukari and where is Mr. Caeser?" then Mothra said "Yukari was attacked by the school president and his goons but I don't know where Caeser is he wasn't in here when we got here." then the door to the hall opened and Caeser walked in and asked Miss Nekonome to follow him.

when she walked out the door he h=asked her to put on a blind fold and hold his hand and follow him. then she put on the blind fold followed him and asked "Why do I have a feeling that there's going to be fish at the end of this?" then Mr. Caeser chuckled and said "I'm not going to spoil it for you." then they stopped and Mr. Caeser asked "Ok are you ready to take off the blind fold?" then Miss Nekonome nodded. after Mr. Caeser removed the blind fold Miss Nekonome saw the work that Mr. Caeser did the sight was speechless to her. In the center of the field where Caeser won his fight against Saizuo had candles around it and in the center was baskests and a red sheet that was hiding something then Miss Nekonome eyes were wide from the beauty but then she asked "Do I smell fish or is that my imagination?" the n Mr. caeser said "in a way it is your imagination but brought to life."

Then he opened one of the baskets and pointed down in it then Miss Nekonome saw the most delicious thing in her life and said "No way is that a Mekong catfish raw?" then Mr. Caeser nodded and said "Oh and it get's even better then that." then he grabbed the sheet and pulled it down an golden statue of his true form and Miss Nekonome with her cat tail and ears dancing. Then Miss Nekonome's jaw dropped and asked "So that's why you took on Saizuo so that it would look like you were going to teach him a lesson but actually wanted to impress me?" then Mr. Caeser said "For the Most part you've got but I'll add the detail I saw Saizuo about to grab Goza so I pretended to only ask Goza if he was having a hard time and it him mad enough to challenge me, but I only wanted the fish and candles but Goza added the one ton chunck of gold for free plus I really wanted to teach Saizuo a lesson about not to Fuck with my students my way."

then Miss Nekonome's eye were tearing up and said "not only that you are a brave skilled monster, your also a sweat heart oh and by the way how old are you again?" then Mr. Caeser looked at her sighed and said "well in human years I am about over five thousand years old..." then Miss Nekonome's look went from happy to shocked in a flash then said "But in fire lions years I haven't even reached thirty five." then Miss Nekonome's face turned into a curios look and asked how then Mr. Caeser said "Fire Lions are able to live longer than other monsters do to their way of absorbing fire." then Miss Nekonome nodded in understanding why and asked "well are we going to let the fish rot or are we going to have a romantic dinner?" then Mr. Caeser said "Chow time!"


	4. Chapter 4: Evil has been revealed

Chapter 4

The next day after Mr. Caeser easily took down Saizuo and Goza's outburst and disappearance Moka and Kurumu were beginning to worry about Goza in class but they also noticed that he teachers weren't there either. then suddenly the class door opened and everyone saw Mr. Caeser carrying Miss Nekonome in a bridal pose and laid heron her desk. then Moka gasped and asked " what happened to Miss Nekonoma Mr. Caeser?" but he only stood there staring at Miss Nekonome's lifeless body and finally said "she's dead I don't know how drunk we were but we were more than just tipsy."

then everyone's jaws dropped while Mr. Caeser spoke once again and said "when I woke up her chest had a burned mark on the side where her heart should be..." then Kurumu asked out loud "SO HOW THE HELL DID TEACHERS GET DRUNK ON CAMPUS AND HOW DID YOU GET ALCOHOL HERE?!" Then Mr. Caeser said "I don't remember how but i can tell you this though you won't be telling anybody... UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO RIP OUT YOUR SPINES AND PLAY JUMP ROPE WITH THEM?!"

then everybody screamed and ran out the room expect for Moka and Kurumu who just stared at him with an I hate you looks on them while Mr. Caeser looked at them with the intentions of the kill look on his face then suddenly the Body of Miss Nekonome stood up and laughed along with Mr. Caeser saying "HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES IT WAS SO WORTH IT! I JUST HOPE THEY GET USED TO IT HAHAHA!" Then Kurume said well you almost had me and that i guess you gain more respect from me."

then Moka looked out the window wondering when Goza will return but Mr. Ceaser saw her and asked "Moka is there something wrong?" then she said "I'm worried about Goza he has not returned since last night." then Mr. Caeser's looked went to serious look and asked what happened? then Moka said "Yukari didn't think she was doing wrong before she summoned a wash tub on his head. then he threatened to punish her but Mothra stopped him and said something about remembering..." then Mr. Caeser finished by asking"She said Mila didn't she?" then moka asked him how he knew.

Then Mr. Caeser sighed and said what I'm about to tell you is never to be spoken again Ok. now as you know I'm a kaiju and an extremely rare one and unique but there are others as well, such as all the students that came here two months ago. Spike is the ultimate comeback, counter attack, and defensive expert, Red Roda is the fastest flyer in the world, Gama ist he bravest, Mothra is the light side of her mother Giga, Battra like mothra but different is the dark side of their mother, I am the oldest and wisest of the kaiju, sure there more but too many to count, and there's Goza the most powerful and greatest leader of our kind, but as a leader he has he would need an heir to his bloodline but there were none left of his own race to breed with so he accepted the possibility and so he went on living his life as lone warrior, until one day he saw kaiju attacking an egg that prematurely hatched he defend the deformed baby kaiju and notice he resembled his own kind. so he adopted him and raised him as if he was his own flesh and blood."

then everyone saw Mr. Caeser crying then he continued on with the story and said "Goza would bring Mila to watch me train him though i did not approve at first until i saw Mila practicing on his own time, and was stunned to see a deformed child practice such arts. then one day the Golden terror came to devour our world but he was challenged by Goza and nearly won until Mila stepped in to defend his father... he didn't last as long as Goza did and was not given a quick end like a true warrior should have but no the golden terror was insane and went cold... he nearly sucked the life out of Mila but Goza finally reagined his strength and banished him from our world... Mila died in his father's arms... and you know what his last word were before he died? he said I hope grandpa won't be ashamed of me trying. that was the second time I had to watch a true leader's family member die in his presence."

then Mr. Caeser started to cry until Miss Nekonome go up and hugged him and allowed him too cry in her arms as the bell rang. then Miss Nekonome said "your two should head to your next class and don't worry about Caeser we felines have one thing in common and that's we all hold in too much fire in our hearts and don't let it out until we break and only a few of us can actually control ourselves and Caeser seems to have mastered that so he'll be OK after we eat the rest of our Mekong cat-fish."

After class Moka and Kurumu went to lunch and waited to see if Goza would turn up but after a few minutes they started to doubt it. then Spike got to the table and yelled out "I FUCKING SWEAR MR. CAESER IS GETTING TOO OLD FOR OUR OWN GOOD HE PULLED THE PRANK ON US EVER... EVERYTIME HE DOES ONE IT GETS WORST LIKE HE'S GETTING CRAZIER EVERYDAY!" then the entire lunch room gasped and went to silence after a short while Spkie finally asked "OK what did I say this time?" then Spkie and the gang saw Goza walking with his food that lookd too strange since the school does not serve giant lobsters. Then everyone saw it was freak of nature lobster and Goza just broke off it's claw and ate it whole, while everyone's jaws were dropped at the sight of Goza eating the shell as well. Then Spike said "Maybe someone should talk to him?" then Red Roda said "yeah thanks for volunteering Spike." then Spike said "your welcome Red... wait come again oh hell no you know there's only two things he'll do and thats either fight or laugh." then Mothra said "thats why... because your the one in here who can calm him down now get to work fat ass god knows you need it HEHEHE!" then Spike frowned and walked over to Goza and saw him eating in a corner by himself then Goza saw Spike and yell out "**GO AWAY FAT ASS I DON'T WONT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME UNDERSTAND?!**" then Spike said "well if your going to threaten your oldest best friend then I'm gonna have to kick some ass aren't I?"

then Goza stood up and grabbed Spike and threw him at a wall with little effort while everyone started to back away from the scene as they saw Spike's eyes glowing yellow and yelled out "THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FAT ASS SHIT! EVER SINCE WE GOT THESE HUMAN FORMS EVERYONE HAS BEEN CALLING ME A FAT ASS! WELL I MAY HAVE THE TONS OF FUN BUT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A HARD ASS KICKING FROM ME TUNA BREATH! SO CALL ME A FAT ASS ONE MORE TIME MOTHER FUCKER I DARE YOUUUU!" then Goza's eye focused on Spike and smirked as he walked up to him and leaned other to his face and said calmly "**Fat... Ass.**" then everyone gasped and ran out of there screaming.

then Goza and Spike kept staring at each other for god knows how long until Goza busted out a loud laugh and said "OK... Ok... you win hahaha! man I'm gald you decided to be my first best friend you always make something new to make me laugh." then Kurumu asked "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO NOT TEARING EACH OTHER'S LIMBS OFF?" Then Spike said "Well it's because we're like brothers and so everyone fuck off." then Kurumu got a little pissed and said "Ok... fat boy." then Spike asked "Is that a challenge Miss titsalot, Ok you may have the tits but you can't scream louder in bed than me!" then Kurumu got angry and yelled out "alright blob of doom you just pissed me off! so you want a come back how about you keep talking shit and I'll call you a wrecking ball!" then Spike said "Well at least you got a picture of what I almost look like Boobzilla."

Then Goza said "Not funny asshole!" then Kurumu said "yeah that's right you listen to Goza PERV!" then Spike said "you still have known idea what he's really talking about so you can kiss my big... fat... ass!" then Kurumu's jaw just dropped to what Spike said as he laughed. Then Spike turned around and ran into a student who was much fatter then himself and said "and you fuckers call me a fat ass look at this guy he's like a blob of hedorah woah and he smells like it too!" then the student said "my name is Bosaburo Taira and you will not be talking to Kurumu that way size of fun." the Spike just smiled and said "Hey I maybe fat but at least I can clean myself for school because I think you smell like refurnished shit. so please stop smelling like a thousand different skunks having an orgy in the woods!"

then Bosaburo tried to speak but he looked like he had nothing to say so he called over his group and they walked over to Goza and said "You... Goza your our enemy number one!" then Goza raised his eyebrow and asked "**what the fuck are you talking about cone head?**" then the now known Cone head said "MY NAME IS KOZO KASAHARA AND I AM A FOLLOWER OF GIVE ME A M... GIVE ME AN O... GIVE ME..." Then Goza face palmed himself and yelled out "**DON'T YOU EVEN FINISH THAT FUCKING SENTENCE OR I WILL RIP YOU EYE FROM IT'S SOCKET CONE** **HEAD!**" Then Kozo just sat their terrified while a new face appeared and had a picture of a moth on his shirt and said "Hey my name is..." then Goza said "**I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOUR NAME IS BUT IF YOUR LOOKING FOR LADY MOTHRA THEIR SHE IS!**" As goza pointed at Mothra the student said "but my name is Kubasaki Nagai..." then Goza in mimical way said "**But... but... my name is Kubasaki Nagai**** the long neck that sucks at being a monster.**"

then Goza said "**I know what you all are cone head, blob of a thousand skunk orgies, and long neck!**" then all three of the students said "but we're the Fan Club Coalition and we are declaring war on you!" then Goza said "one you don't have enough power to take me on, two your all doing this not for their blessings but for your own pleasure, three your all the moster pathetic monsters I have ever seen, and four you have three people who can take on just one group of humans together while I can take on an army of monsters and humans by myself. so think of what your life is worth before you start declaring war!"

Then all three were about to attack him then Mothra, Kurumu, and stood in front of them and Mothra said "you like Moths but you have no idea what kind of moth I am so the answer is no now leave." then the three left vowing to have Goza's head and a spike. then Kurumu grabbed Goza's arm and said "they are fools if they want to fight you." then Goza sighed and said "**there not fools there idiots with the taint of pathetic monsters.**" then Moka grabbed Goza's other arm and said "are you Ok Goza you we tried to find you but we couldn't so where did you go?" then Goza smiled and said "**I went for a deep-sea swim to pay my respects.**" then Moka look confused and asked "wait for a deep-sea swim? as in you went to the abyssal part of the sea?" then Goza nodded then Kurumu asked "who were you giving your respect to...oooohh." then Goza said "**I wish it was me not him who died though...**" then Moka slapped him and with tears coming out of her eyes.

Then Moka said "NO YOUR THE REASON WHY I HAVE MORE FRIENDS AND YOUR THE ONE WHO SAVED KURUMU FROM THE OTHER ME AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GAVE THE GIANT CHUNK OF GOLD TO MR. CAESER AND YOUR THE ONE WHO ALLOWED YUKARI TO BE OUR FRIENDS EVEN IF SHE DID PISS YOU OFF BUT I KNOW YOUR NOT A HORRIBLE PERSON." then Goza said "**your right I'm not a horrible 'person' but I am a monster of the monsters which is even worse than being a human.**" then he walked off into the forest with something in his hand.

Yukari was using her magic to clean the halls then she saw Goza walking towards the bus stop with a look of guilt on his face so she ran to find the others. Then Goza looked out to the sea of blood and said "**Moka if you only knew how I felt over the years you would want to die as well...**" then he sighed and yelled out "**I KNOW YOU FUCKERS WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE UNLESS I BEAT THE SHIT OUT YOU... CONE HEAD, BLOB, LONG NECK!**" Then he turned around to see them. Then the three said "you may not speak of our lovely goddess and since we're not on school grounds we can do this!"

Then they all changed into their monster forms then Goza looked at them with a serious face but couldn't help not to laugh and said "**Hahaha! I knew you three were just stupid obsessed monsters but now I see your just mad that mommy could get a better playmate hahaha!**" then they said "oh no you didn't you stole our girls, made us piss ourselfs, and now you're talking shit about our mothers too!" then Goza said "**one Mothra and I have known each other for a long time are not in a dating pair, two Moka is a vampire that needs strong blood to keep her from going insane, and three Kurumu chose me not the other way around** **dumbass!**"

then the three charged at him but they stopped and heard singing and saw Mothra flying towards them, and Moka and Yukari being carried by Kurumu while Kurumu complained why she had to carry them. Then the blob monster ran towards Kurumu and she punch his belly only to be sucked in it. Then Moka punched the cone headed monster and ran towards Goza who was just standing there confused about how a Vampire, a witch and a sucubus were losing the fight against three of the most ridiculous monsters to exist. Mothra was fairing much better than the others but was getting to soft on them. Then Moka asked "Goza are you hurt? where did they hurt you?" then Goza said "**these monsters can't hurt me... THEY ARE WEAK MINDED EXCUSE OF MONSTERS!**"

Then all three monsters turned their heads towards Goza and asked each other "did he say we can't hurt him also did he call us weak-minded excuse, pathetic, and worthless monsters?" then Goza said "**You read my mind now leave these three to me girls.**" the three monster stooges looked at each other and nodded then they yelled out "lets use our powerful combo move!" then Goza yelled out "**thanks for the info retards!**" then they all stood on top of each other and changed into a new monster that had a multi personality syndrome and said "now that we've combined we can kill you where you stand!"

Goza face palmed himself and said "**why do I have to fight such a stupid looking monster? this is going affect my reputation for life!**" then he ran at the monster and grabbed one of his heads and started to beat the face on the belly and then jumped high in the air and used his nuclear pulse that split the monster back into the three again. then Goza stared at them and said "**If I find you bothering any of my friends I will not hesitate to fuck up you lives does that compute?!**" then the three nodded and said "y... y... yes sir." then Goza nodded and walked of to Moka and said "**I'm sorry Moka but I'm going to have to do this...**" then he grabbed Moka's Rosario off and changed into her inner self and asked "**do you know why I released you**?" then inner Moka shook her head and asked "why would you free just to ask me that? it's not like you can't handle anything without me?"

Goza said "**I have felt a strange presence here for the last two months but I have yet to find the source of it and I was wondering if you or anyone else about this presence.**" then everyone only shook their heads but Goza saw something in the blood sea and started to walk towards it but stopped when he got to the edge. Then suddenly blood splashed up and revealed a new monster whose body is literally shadow and darkness. Then Goza asked the beast "**who are you to have more power than me?**" then everyone was shocked to hear Goza say that then the beast said in an ancient but dark voice "it has been so long since have seen your bloodline. now as you have noticed I have an equal power that rival's your own but I am not yet powerful enough to fight you but even if I was I couldn't I am trapped within a seal that has not been broken since ten thousand years ago." then Goza looked at him with disbelief but before he could ask him anything else he vanished in thin air leaving nothing but a pendant on the ground in a shape of a dragon skull with ruby-red eyes.

Goza picked it up and started to see memories that weren't his own he saw the land in ashes as two kaiju in the distance fighting each other. Saw that one was his race and the other a black dragon his tail with a dagger like tip and at the end of the fight the Godzillian clawed the dragon's left eye and as the dragon raored in anger he grabbed the Godzillian's throat and spoke in the same dark voice as the shadow like monster and said "You think your the rightful king of monsters becasue it was stolen and given to you, when it was actually promised to be mine... my father was the king of monster know as the corrupt king. I am... Dragorah the dark demon chaos, the devourer of souls, and the true king of Monsters!" then the Godzillian spoke in a tongue foreign to Goza as Dragorah's eyes widen and yelled out "YOU WOULD DESTROY THE ENTIRE WORLD JUST TO KEEP ME FROM GAINING THE CROWN... GODZUKA?!" Then now named monster said "YOU MAY ONE DAY BE FREE BUT UNTIL THEN THIS BATTLE GROUND WILL BE YOUR PRISON WITH STRINGS ON YOUR BODY AND SOUL!"

then Goza saw a meteorite hit the place of where they fought when the vision stopped Goza saw he was in the infirmary for the first time and saw Moka, and the others standing beside him all of his old friends were in shocked that he was out cold. Then Mr. Caeser walked in and stood beside his student and asked "How or what the hell did this to you?" but Goza didn't answer he shivered in fear of what he saw then he held out the pendant in front of Mr. Caeser saw this and his eyes widen then he asked "Where did you find this?! Who gave you this?!" then Goza asked "**who is Godzuka Mr. Caeser and this dark demon of chaos seems to have a grudge against my bloodline why?**"

Tthen Mr. Caeser sighed and said "I hoped this day woud never come the one called Godzuka is your great-great great-grandfather he was the first one in your family to be crowned king but before him there was Karnage the corrupt king he was over thrown by Giga and killed by her but little did we know he had a son who held a grudge against his father for not being a good one. there was awar that went on for a thousand years and the first kaiju council were on its edge of letting the kaiju figure it out but they finally decided to act to make a new king you and gama's relative were the ones to claim the king and guardianship of the king but then the dark demon of chaos came and killed the council member except for one... but he was too young to the demon and was spared from his wrath but was not spared of being given a curse that would tear him apart to this very day you can only guess that I was him but back then I was known as grand council member Shisa but I have abanddoned that name ever since he kill my friends and almost killed my master and started a new war. Your relative stopped him by destroying all life on the planet and it was reborn, but I now see that Dragorah has survived and want's to finish what he started."

Then everyone was shocked but Spike asked "So your not fucking with us again?" then Mr. Caeser spartan kicked him and yelled at him "YOUR GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER WAS THERE TOO YOU SHOULD NOT BE TESTING DRAGORAH HE'S THE FIRST WORST THING THAT HAS EVER EXISTED THE SECOND BEING HIS HALF BROTHER BAGAN THE WRATHFUL GOD OF LIGHT AND DARK!" Then everyone now was getting scared of what is to happen in the future when the skies will darken and the Dark demon of chaos will claim the world and control all.

(duh duh duh the evil presence finally reveal's himself to be the worst thing to exist and still wants revenge. so Dragorah is a OC of mine that I thought would be a great addition. until we meet again my fellow Kaiju followers next chapter is with the swim team)


	5. Chapter 5: singing?

Chapter 5

**(there's going to be a scene where Goza is singing but not to worry it's Indestructible by disturbed. Gama to will be singing also but in honor of the new teenage mutant ninja turtles song he's going to sing shell shocked by Juicy J)**

One month after the encounter with Dragorah, Goza has spoken very little and when he did it was nothing good. Then Moka and the gang heard about an upcoming event about clubs so Moka decided to have Spike, Gama, and Bioda to get Goza and get him to attend the event. when Spike, Gama, and Bioda found Goza they asked him to attend the event with Moka and he refused but Bioda didn't want to deal with with his attitude so she wrapped her vines around his arms, legs and mouth while Spike just talked shit, and Gama was just staring at his retractable bone blades.

Then the three brought Goza to the event and dropped him in front of Moka though she didn't expect them to do that. Goza tired to leave but he would feel guilty to leave her so he decided to stay for her safety they came across many clubs including the fan club that Goza Fucked up. then he saw the swimming club and thought that it would be the best thing for him but he saw Moka tilting her head in silence as he saw the swim team poster. Then the head of the swimming club walked up to him and asked him "you like what you see Goza?" then Goza responded by saying "**I have never found a living creature that is my equal but the sea has always been my equal.**"

Then the girl said "my name is Tamao Ichinose and i would like to invite you to our club." then he thought about it and said "why not it might cool me down for over a month's time of over heating." then Kurumu, Yukari, Mothra, and Gama all jumped on Goza's back and said "WE TOO WOULD LIKE TO JOIN!" but Moka just shot down tears as she heard them. later everyone went to the pool Goza walked out of the boy's changing room and to everyone's shock he had so many scares on him that he would have been considered a tortured soul but to him it was a right of passage of becoming a warrior. Moka saw him when she didn't realize that Tamao splashed water on her making her hurt.

Then Goza saw what happened and asked "what's going on here huh?" then Moka started to yell out to Goza "THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR TRYING TO BE THERE FOR YOU? WELL YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME ANYMORE!" Then she left while Goza was confused but Kurumu walked up and said "you didn't know that vampires can't go near water?" then Goza face palmed himself and said "**I should have just let her choose the club she wanted.**" thenhe tried to catch up with her but Tamao stood in front of him and asked him "I thought you wanted to cool down for over a month now?" then Goza sighed and said "**I****'ll stay for today but no more.**" then Goza wwas at the pool with his head under water. then Kurumu asked Mothra "how long has he been under there?" then Mothra said "Three and a half hours or so." then Kurumu's eye widened and said "damn he must be very skilled in any water situation."

Then Mothra said "well that's not the most time he spent under water, the longest Goza has ever been under water was about one year. He can also survive almost anything you throw at him, for example: he fell in a active volcano and swam across it but the best part about it was it erupted as he did it, he was stuck by lightning not once, not twice, not three times, but five times in one storm, he survived a nuclear bomb, a meteorite, other monsters, he can survive earthquakes, and fought a black hole and won."

Then Kurumu's eyes widened to hear the fact that Goza is a tough brute that survived a fucking black hole makes her want him more. while everybody was having fun Moka was trying to heal from her wounds until she heard her inner self say "you shouldn't gotten that close to water you know. but don't blame it on Goza because he is a monster of the deepest parts of the ocean." then outer Moka asked "what kind of Monster can go that far deep into the abyss?" then inner Moka said "Goza's not going to like this but you know what Mr. Ceaser said bout him and Goza being kaju right? Well Goza is the most well known of the kaiju in the human world they call him Godzilla the king of monsters." then outer Moka looked shocked and said "how do you know?"

Then inner Moka said "he told me but at first i didn't believe him and i fought him and failed to meet his standards for a fight, but anyway you have to remember he was visited by and old enemy to his family and needed to cool down but since the only thing that can cool him down is water he needs to be near a water source for his and his loved ones good." then outer Moka sighed and got up to head towards the pool area.

The pool area was filled with the women monsters of Yokai and had a party so they had a sing off to see who can win at a singing competition. Kurumu went first and did a good job, Yukari sang and did good as well, Mothra sang her theme song and it was beautiful, then Gama got out there and sang his new theme:

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<br>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<p>

That's my fam, my hold 'em down for eva  
>Us against the world, we can bottle whomeva<br>Together ain't no way we gon' fail  
>You know I got your back, just like a turtle shell<br>Nobody do it better, all my brothers tryna get some cheddar  
>We all want our cut like the Shredder<br>Me and my bros come together for the dough  
>Bought the orange Lamborghini, call it Michelangelo<br>With the nun-chuck door and I'm pullin' up slow  
>When we fall up in the party, they know anything goes<br>Check my Rolex, they say I'm the man of the hour  
>All this green in my pockets, you can call it turtle power<p>

(For when we fight together)  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<br>(Or when we ride together)  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<br>(Also for when we fight together)  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<br>(We can make it any better)  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<p>

Ain't nothin' that could come in between me and my brothers  
>We all around if it's going down<br>It's just us, all for one, yeah you hear 'em right  
>Our business done, we disappear into the night<br>Came up together, so we all down for the fight  
>Ain't nothin' wrong with that<br>Family, ain't nothin' strong as that  
>And I'll be posted up where the strongest at<br>Brothers by my side, city on my back, real heroes  
>That's what the people want<br>They ain't born, gotta create 'em  
>Sayin' we gone as soon as we save 'em<br>Thats part of the plan, by my side I'mma keep my brothers  
>Live or die man we need each other! Huh!<p>

(For when we fight together)  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<br>(Or when we ride together)  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<br>(Also for when we fight together)  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<br>(We can make it any better)  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<p>

4 hittas, 4winners  
>Tryna tell 'em you don't wanna go to war wid us<br>We be them, we be them (young riders)  
>Raised in the gutters, really started (from the bottom)<br>Hey, we all we ever had, we all we ever needed and we undefeated  
>We be goin' hard, and make it look easy<br>Gimme the whole pie, real cheesy  
>I told ya God no! But you won't believe me<br>Takin' pics for me, told her smile fo' me  
>Pass her off, I'm a real team playa<br>Bandanna on my face like a gangsta

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<br>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
>Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked<p>

then everyone went wild for Gama's song then finally Goza got on stage and began his theme song:

Another mission, the powers have called me away  
>Another time to carry the colors again<br>My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
>To win the honor of coming back home again<p>

No explanation will matter after we begin  
>Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within<br>My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
>You will discover a war you're unable to win<p>

I'll have you know  
>That I've become<p>

Indestructible  
>Determination that is incorruptible<br>From the other side, a terror to behold  
>Annihilation will be unavoidable<p>

Every broken enemy will know  
>That their opponent had to be invincible<br>Take a last look around while you're alive  
>I'm an indestructible master of war!<p>

Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
>Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light<br>My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
>I carry out my orders without a regret<p>

My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
>A permanent reminder of how it began<br>No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
>You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life<p>

You will be shown  
>How I've become<p>

Indestructible  
>Determination that is incorruptible<br>From the other side, a terror to behold  
>Annihilation will be unavoidable<p>

Every broken enemy will know  
>That their opponent had to be invincible<br>Take a last look around while you're alive  
>I'm an indestructible master of war!<p>

I'm indestructible  
>Determination that is incorruptible<br>From the other side, a terror to behold  
>Annihilation will be unavoidable<p>

Every broken enemy will know  
>That their opponent had to be invincible<br>Take a last look around while you're alive  
>I am indestructible<p>

Indestructible  
>Determination that is incorruptible<br>From the other side, a terror to behold  
>Annihilation will be unavoidable<p>

Every broken enemy will know  
>That their opponent had to be invincible<br>Take a last look around while you're alive  
>I'm an indestructible master of war!<p>

then everyone could tell after that song he was a warrior and basically said "fuck with me over and I'll fuck you up to the point of breaking all your bones." then the judges quietly discussed about who will win they all agreed and announced "in terms of sexiness miss Kurumu get's first, in terms of being fun and energetic miss Yuksri takes firts, in terms of beauty and compassion Mothra takes first place, in terms of being a rapper who can jsut not care Gama first, and finally in terms of being a warrior and with more scares than anything Goza is first place but unfortunately we have to have a single winner so me and the judges all agree that..." then Goza jumped in the pool and took a nap. the judges now confused at the action said "Goza wins the competition..." then Gama threw his arms in the air and said "that fucking asshole has to do everything better than me, being big, being destructive, blowing shit up, swimming, and surviving everything!" then Gama dived in the water and dragged Goza's ass out and said "your an asshole you know I wrote that song for weeks!" (**no he didn't**)

Then Goza asked "wait I won that... really? but it was a song a heard on the radio and loved it." then Tamao came up and asked him to follow her when they stoped she pushed him in the water and turned into a mermaid an so did the swim team and tried to eat him but they failed to realize he was to fast of an swim ever for them. then Goza was caught by the mermaids and used his nuclear pulse in the water pushing them away so he can get out of the water but when he did he was grabbed by Tamao herself. Moka heard all the noise and ran towards the pool and saw the mermaids drowning Goza then she jumped in the water to save Goza and punched Tamao away from him but sank. Goza now getting pissed at the mermaids but decided to do something more harsh to them so he dived down into the water and grabbed Moka's Rosario and removed. Then a red beam busted through the water and revealed inner Moka standing in the water then all the mermaids looked at her with awe but still not impressed so they splashed water on her all saying drink it (**HEY ZILLA HERE I KNOW I HAVEN'T MADE AN APPEARANCE... YET BUT I WILL BE BUT JR. HERE HAS SOMTHING TO SAY... ZILLA JR:****REALLY OF ALL THE THINGS TO SAY IN A FANTASY WORLD I WOULD THINK OF SOMETHING MORE LIKE "BEGONE!" OR SOMETHING BUT ON WITH THE STORY SKREEENK!) **

Then all the Mermaids seemed to go under water before they could scream then everyone saw a shadow of a long snake like body monster. Then the pool erupted and all the mermaids were being contricted by another strange beast (the the actual English translation of Kaiju but still ultimately a monster) the beast had a snake like body but had a head of a dragon and the tail looked like giant tail fin of a fish had four legs and a blue-ish green and said in a female's voice "well, well, well why are you mermaids attacking the ally of our underwater city Hmmm?" then one mermaid said "we don't take orders from..." then the snake like beast squeezed her body more and said "once again you avoid the question NOW TALK!" then one mermaid said "please lady Manda don't kill us it... it was Tamao's idea!" then lady Manda stared at Tamao and saw she was Fighting a vampire in water and was winning but Manda's eye saw Goza and roared up towards the sky.

Gama heard the roar and said "oh for fuck's sake why is she here now?" then Tamao saw lady Manda holding all her allies and leaned her head down in shame as Manda shouted and said "you know better than this Tamao, but since your fighting a vampire and was winning or so it seemed on our turf she will decide your fate whether you live or die." as she pointed at Moka. then Tamao nodded and tried to strike Moka but she dodged it and jumped out of the water with Tamao following her but she didn't realize she was now in mid-air and not in her domain anymore. Then Moka said "your such a fish jumping out for the bait I think its time you knew your place!" then she kicked her in a net basket then Manda let the mermaids go and turned into her human form her hair had the same color that was her scales and a very slim body. she walked over to Moka and congratulated her for out smarting a fish and said "for your bravery and wrathful attack you have earned my one of my gifts Miss..." then said her name then Manda gave her a conch shell and said "use this when ever you need me in a place that is water. now Tamao you failed your chance now you are hereby..." then Gama yelled out "Stop sister Manda your know that's not the way to deal with things little sis." then manda looked at her oldest brother and said "you shouldn't be talking traitor!" then Gama face palmed himself and said "look I never knew you liked her Ok so how bout you stop being so damn wrathful and let it go." then Manda said "yeah right you knew Iloved her and yet you stole her from me!" then Moka asked "who the fuck are you two talking about?!" then Manda said "my love, my beautiful Degarla! the sea dragon of the city of Mu." then Gama explained that his youngest sibling is a lesbian.

then Goza got out of the water and asked "hey what did I miss?" then Manda and Gama both yelled at Goza and said "WOULD YOU JUST STAY OUT OF THIS!" Then Goza sighed and said "of course their at it again two months since they last saw each other and I thought they would have gotten over it by now. later Goza and Moka both apologized for not understanding what theri going through and tried to see if there was any clubs still good then Miss Nekonome and Mr. Caeser heard their conversation and nodded at each other and walked over to them and asked "why not try the news paper club ? Mr. Caeser and I have already made arrangements then Both Goza and Moka nodded then Kurumuy and the others came out of nowhere and all joined too.

then Goza asked out loud "WHY THE FUCK AM I ALWAYS GETTING JUMPED BY MY FRIENDS?!" Then he felt a familiar presence and turned around and saw his most hated enemy of all time... then the man yelled out "That's right assholes Zilla the liar has returned to fuck your bitches again!"

(**SEE I TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE AN ENTRANCE NOW I'LL SEE YOU ALL YOU "REAL" GODZILLA FANS SOON... SKREEEEEK**)


	6. Chapter 6: Are you dead yet?

Chapter 6

Goza had gotten annoyed the past two month since his American clone came to the school and has been talking to all the Yokai academy girls none stop. the first day Zilla had arrived he got a unpleasant Fight with Goza and as always lost to his "big brother" then Goza saw Zilla flirting with Moka and decided to teach his psychopathic clone a lesson he would never forget and grabbed Zilla's neck with one hand and with a slight yank he snapped his neck and said "**I hate you so much that I would Give my soul just to end you!**"

then Goza threw Zilla at a wall while Moka and everyone looked at him but then they heard laughing and stared at Zilla and saw him get up and said "hold the phone and the tuna I'm you just without the bathing in a sea of fire shit." then Goza said "**WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY?!**" Then Zilla asked "Why do you hate your self so much?" then Goza raised his arms up and said "**FUCK IT! I GIVE UP! I HATE THAT AMERICANS ALWAYS WANT TO FUCK UP EVERYTHING THE JAPANESE HAS!**" Then Goza went to the new club that he and his friends chose and they waited for the president of the club to show up as it rained outside.

Then Spike asked "So Goza can you tell that fucking clone of yours to fuck off? he's really getting on my nerves." then Goza said "**W****ell you should have thought about that before you refereed me as him by calling me tuna breath fat ass!**" then the door opened with Mr. Caeser and Miss Nekonome walking in and Mr. Caeser announced "the news paper club's president is going to be a little late due to having so many unexpected members so he will be joining us soon until then we have a new member come on out." then a boy with red hair walked in and Goza's jaw dropped down at the sight and asked "**Baraga is that you?!**" then Baraga turned his head towards Goza and said "Goza? I was wondering when I would see you again." then everyone saw his face and saw he had and eye patch Then Mothra gasped and asked "how did you survive the golden terror's invasion Baraga and what happened to your eye?"

Then Barga sighed and said "this might take awhile but since I haven't see any of you since about two thousand one I guess we need to catch up after my apparent death I have dug under ground for priceless gems of my family history for those who don't know me my family were miners before the cataclysm. then I found it and saw that it was more than what I was told so I'm guessing my family were actually thieves which makes sense after all my kind are know for it's speed and fighting style. well any way how I got the patch is that I also ran into that Megala-bastard trying to steal my family treasure I dragged his ass out of the chamber but at the cost of my left eye sight."

then Goza got up and punched the wall and yelled in pain while everyone was confused but Goza's eye turned blood red like that night he tried to punish Yukari but more with anger than before. Mr. Ceaser knew what was wrong quickly picked up goza and threw him out the window and into the rain then everyone ran towards the window and saw Goza's skin glowing red and steamed as the rain fell on him. then Kurumu asked "what's wrong with Goza why is he glowing red and steaming?" then Mr. Caeser said "he's angry now he only gets this way when he's really stressed, sad or pissed but he'll be fine as long as he stays out there for now."

then the door opened again and showed the president of their club with flowers for all the girls except for Yukari but he grabbed one of the flowers form the others and gave it to her. then Mr. Caeser sighed and said "everyone this is Gin." then Gin waved his hand and said "OK now that I've been introduced I think I can handle this Mr. Caeser." then Mr .Caeser said "Sorry 'Pup' I'll stay until I think it is unnecessary are we clear?" then Gin scoffed and said "just try and keep up Catman." then there was a big boom out side and Gin asked "what the hell was that?" then Mr. Caeser smiled at Gin and said "oh it's just one of your members overheating he'll be back inside shortly."

then the Door opened and Goza walkedc in and said "**Thank you Mr. Caeser but I could've got out my self without any property damage.**" then Mr. Caaser said "your welcome and if that was true i wouldn't have thrown you out the window in the first place." then Goza bowed in respect of his teacher. then Gin shook in fear and said "oooh no you don't get him out of here NOW!" then Mr. Caeser asked "why would you accept him if you weren't going to let him join you?" then Gin said "because be took on Saizuo, that blob monster, and the entire swim team on his own and still hasn't lost a fight here." then Goza grabbed Gin's leg and held him up and said "**I'm a warrior who's power that surpasses a vampire's, I can regenerate faster than werewolves, and I can take on these so called Dark lords. so if you don't let me join the class I'll rip your heart out and beat you with it! do you understand now Gin?**" then Gin said "how you can't catch me even if you wanted too." then Goza said "**I think you forgot i already have you in my grip dumbass.**"

Then Gin looked at his foot and saw Goza's hand and sighed then nodded as Goza lifted him up and flipped him over on his feet so he could walk away. then Mr. Caeser said "oh what's wrong cat got your tongue? Hahaha!" then Gin asked for suggestions for a new article then Moka said "how about the peeper cases?" then everyone looked at her with a confused look as Moka explained it they began to take up on it while Gin was smiling evilly the entire time.

Then later Baraga walked with Goza in the middle of the night to catch the perv red handed until Baraga said to Goza "I know what Gin is and I would love to have a race with him when we prove to him he was the one who is the perv while on a full moon." then Goza stopped on his tracks and asked "**how do you know he's the perv and are you saying he really is a werewolf?**" then Barga said "well my when my eye was blinded by Megalon I grabbed a crystal and it shined down my eye turning my irises into a golden color allowing me to see the future from one day from now." then Goza asked him "so are you training yourself to control more of this power?" then Baraga said "No Goza I can't predict your future from more than a day but why are you asking me these questions?" then Goza said "**there's something coming that has the power to actually kill me but at the price of my crown and it's not the Golden terror this time.**"

Then Baraga had a concerned look and asked "But what is more powerful than the golden terror himself Goza?" theen Goza answered "**I have done research on similar entities throughout history like the biblical Demon Lucifer, the vampire Dracula but he was only against humans, Hades the Greek god of the under world, even death himself is considered such a being but he I know for a fact does not care for the living only the souls that are living among them**, **but there is one that seems to have many similarities to this Dark demon of chaos and that would be the race That Gama sought to destroy... the Gyaos but the Gyaos were wiped out from the world by Gama unless...**"

Then Baraga'seyes widened and said "No that can't be he swore he annihilated them all! how could they still be around?" then Goza said "**He must have lied if he did but the evidence says he did because we haven't had any case in years.**" then an unfamiliar female voice said "He thought he killed us all but we are like flies no matter how many of us you kill a hundred more will take our place for we are the shadows of evil, the spawn of the Dark demon himself, and the reason that the vampires exist. We are Gyaos and we will uphold our master's plans that he has for you Goza." then a woman with snow-white hair appeared out of the out from the shadows and asked "Did you miss us your kingship? Did you thought by hunting all of us to extinction would save you but our master and creator will always have us return to our line of duty?"

Then Goza eyes and mouth started to glow white and blue but Gyaos disappeared before he finished charging and shot it at a tree. Then everyone in Goza's circle of friends ran towards him all wanting to know what happened but as they were asking the skies darkened and the moon turned red then a swarm of bat like creatures flew in a circle around the school screeching at them. Then they all landed on trees and on the roof of the school all screeching at the monstrous friends until they heard a loud roar turned their heads towards it and moved out-of-the-way allowing one of the creatures to walk by but this creature was different then the rest it was a white instead of red and black it was also a giant to the others.

Then the white creature spoke "As you can see my children and their children's children we are part in the upcoming war for the crown." then Gama whispered to himself "A white Gyaos... but that's impossible I ravaged the entire Gyaos race!" then the White Gyaos looked at Moka and said "My what a pretty little girl." Then white Gyaos cawed at one of the others and it flew at Moka and grabbed her but Goza grabbed the Gyaos' neck and broke its neck instantly but he didn't realize that it grabbed the Rosario from Moka's neck changing her into her inner self.

Then Moka looked at the creatures then asked Goza "why did you free me?" then Goza just stood there awestruck but the white Gyaos jumped off the tree and changed into her human form and said "well, well, well I should have known that my blood still runs in the family... Moka Akashiya, it has been so long since I have seen your mother how is by the way?" then Moka's eye widened when she heard that this monster knew her name and mother and asked "how do you know my name and how do you know my mother?" then Gyaos answered "well she is the first victim of my greatest accidental master piece Dracula and here I thought I would never see that wretched blood line of hers tell me Moka did you know where Vampire's come from?"

Then Moka said "they had always existed since the dawn of time we have no origin." then Gyaos laughed and said "That's what your mother told you? that's a shame that she didn't tell her own daughter were they came from Hahahaha! The truth is that the vampire's came from our blood the blood of the dark demon of chaos! which means you are his relative as much as any vampire and gyaos is and here you thought you can hide from us with your Rosario well that might work if we weren't the ones who made you so since we made you, we own you, and we can destroy you!"

Then she Cawed at the others and they swarmed around the friends then Gama said "Guys get out of here I have a plan to wipe them all out!" then Goza asked "**Y****ou can't be serious they will kill you. you know**?" then Gama said "it is my duty to wiped them all out of existence and I need to into practice."

Then he changed into his true form which was a giant turtle with tuskes coming out of his lower jaw, his shell had razor-sharp edges, his mouth began to glow and shot out a fire-ball that blew up four of the Gyaos in the swarm but they all opened they jaws and use their sonic beams at Gama's head but Gama had pulled his head inside his shell at a fast pace as the beam missed him. Then Gama used his fire-ball attack and killed more and more Gyaos than they flew out of range. Then Gama's limbs retracted into his shell as smoke came out and he started to rise then he spun his shell and flew after them.

then Goza said "well thats one thing he can do better than me and that's flying like boss then Moka, Kurumu, Gin, and Yukari all started to studder while trying to figure out how the hell Gama can do all Goza said "**Don't ask, because not even Gama knows how he can do all that.**" then Red Roda said "well I guess I should help him and I do need to get into shape or else I'll look like fat ass over there." then he changed into a giant red pterodactyl and flew faster than Gama and shot out a red atomic breath like Goza's but not as powerful at the Gyaos.

Then Bioda saw a tree burning she raged and then she turn into her true first phase of her form which was a giant rose that had vines and roots with mouths on it and sprayed her sap on the plants putting out the fire and making the tree grow and become alive again but mutated it into a tree that could move on its own slowly. Then Bioda saw more trees burning and her roots and vines grew larger and longer to reach the plants and said "I'm going to kill all you mother fuckers when I'm done helping my babies!" then Mothra sighed and looked at Baraga and asked "well aren't you going to help? they could use your digging talent to stop the fire on those trees."

Then Baraga nodded and changed into a red earth dragon with a crystal like horn and huge ears then he ran incredibly fast at the trees and turned around and dug like a dog sending the dirt on the fire extinguishing it. Then Gin saw Baraga doing all this and thought "Maybe he could be a challenge for me to fight but who knows?" then a Gyaos came up behind Baraga and tried to bite him but Baraga ducked and brought his feet in the air and used his arms to forced himself up with his legs and feet impacting the chest of the Gyaos. Then Baraga after the impact he did a back flip and brought both his fists together and slammed them on the Gyaos' head crushing it's skull.

Spike then said "Finally I Get to show everyone that I'm not really a fat ass..." then it started to rain and the others force the Gyaos into a retreat then Spike yelled out "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE THE ONE TIME I GET TO SHOW OFF AND I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE! FUCK YOU GUYS I'M GOING TO GO EAT MORE FUCKING CHICKEN FOR MY FAT ASS!" Then everyone changed back into their human forms and walked over to Goza while he was still speechless of how the white Gyaos managed to pull off the Rosario then Moka said "how was that impossible that she was able to pull the Rosario off my chest? Only someone who cares about me with no intentions to harm me can do that..."

When Goza heard that he blushed and looked at the Gyaos in his hand then he saw that the Gyaos was still breathing. Then Goza was now glad he didn't break it's neck he only knocked it out somehow then he said "well we might get some answers from our new Guest of torture." Then later that night Goza and Gama went in the deepest part of the forest and had a tree wrap its root around it with the tips of the roots pointing at the skin of the creature. then Gama asked "how did you survive my onslaught shadow?!" then the Gyaos answered "the Dark demon of chaos has not permitted us to die yet so he will keep using us until he sees that we are useless to him but we have not failed him Yet..." then Goza asked "**who all is working for your master?**" then the Gyaos spat Goza in the face.

Then Goza wiped it off and snapped his fingers and the tree dug it's roots inside the Gyaos and as the blood curling screams came to the students of Yokai started to shiver in fear of whats going on in the forest. then the Gyaos said "OK... aahhhh... alright he's got us, one called Iris a squid like monster who is an assassin and a torturer, his half brother Bagan who's his right hand monster and second in command, all the Ghidrah brothers terror, Death, Grand, and Kaiser, the son of death Ghidrah is the most mysterious calls himself X, his army of Dragoons who are lead by his apprentice Grauga the abandoned one, Destoryah the insane he calls himself, your clone Space Goza who is the power supplier of the dark legion, and finally there's are his elemental spirits."

then Goza looked at the Gyaso and asked "**Who are the four elemental spirits of Dragorah?**" then the Gyaos refused to answer but Goza snapped his fingers again to the tree and the roots went deeper and curled out of the skin of the Gyaos as it screamed he said "you might as well kill me beaus I'm not talking anymore!" then Bioda came out behind the tree and changed her fingers into her tendrils and tore a hole in the Gyaos' chest and ripped nout his heart to shut him up. then Goza yelled out "**WHAT THE HELL BIODA IT WAS GOING TO TELL US WHAT WE NEEDED TO KNOW!**" then Bioda said "Relax brother I have made use of my powers watch and learn."

Bioda tendrils stuck itself inside the dead Gyaos' head and said "well this is interesting it seems our friend here only knows of two elemental spirits of Dragorah one the golden terror and the other is Kuyo the head of the public safety committee, but the other two are unknown to him but he knows that Dragroah's knows who it is but decided to keep it a fun secret to himself." then Goza sighed and asked if there was anymore. then Bioda said "it also seems that the spirits are the very essence of Dragorah's elemental power and if they are reunited they will... oh my... THEY WILL FREE DRAGORAH FROM HIS PRISON AND HE WILL RECLAIM HI POWERS BY STEELING THEIRS! and it seems that his prison is here? I thought his prison was the battle ground where he fought our relative brother?" then Goza eye's widened and said "so that means were actually in the prison of Dragorah but why hasn't he attacked me yet?" then Gama said "Because he's not strong enough yet he must have these elemental spirits all of them to take form." then Goza asked "**W****hat elements are we looking for?**" then Bioda said "lightning, fire, ice and darkness."

Then Goza said "**So we know that the golden terror is the lightning elemental, but which one is Kuyo?**" then Gin walked up and said "he is the fire elemental, he can use fire to change his appearance." then Goza saw his arm and asked "what happend to your arm oh let me guess you lost the fight against Baraga right?" then Gin squinted hios eyes at Goza then nodded. then all of a sudden Zilla appeared and asked "hey guys hows the blood lusting torture going huh?" then Goza grabbed his neck and said "**Lets see if you can fair better then the Gyaos you little shit!**" then Zilla smacked Goza's face and said "OK I volunteer to be tortured!" then Goza got confused and snapped his fingers.

Then the tree grabbed Zilla and punctured his arms and legs and every part of his body that would hurt the most but Zilla only moaned and groaned like it was pleasurable to him. Then Goza raised his arms up and yelled out "**THIS JUST GOT DISGUSTING HE'S LITERALLY ENJOYING THE TORTURE SESSION THIS IS BULLSHIT!**" then Bioda said "Well at least he knows what I do in my spare time." then Goza's face turned towards his half sister and said "**you are... no longer... a relative of mine... Bioda...**" then Goza saw his weird ass clone and his plant loving bondage half sister and thought should have never got my blood drawn for a cure for cancer.

(duh duh duh the one place Goza doesn't want to be at is the same place he's going to school but what will happen if the dark legion take another attack on the school will the seal be broken or does Dragorah have a different plan for the barriier see you on the next chapter the snow girl and the kaiju)


	7. Chapter 7: The ice princess

Chapter 7

Goza saw a the Yokai and human worlds burning as he just stood there scared of whats to happen if he fails the upcoming war, he stared at the horizon and saw the dark demon himself devouring souls of the fallen. then the dark one turned his gaze at one individual Goza looked at the person and saw Moka on her knees bowing to the dark demon and as the demon stared at her he said "You have done well my child you broke the heart of the false king of monsters and lead him to my hands. War is coming to you Goza you best prepare for it or prepare for a slaughter of a million lives and it will all be your fault!"

Then a white light shined through the dark clouds making the dark one vanish Goza saw this and heard a voice, he looked around but he then saw a white hooded being that spoke with many voices at once "You are the only hope that the humans and monsters have to defend themselves from this evil. Go to the headmaster he will of Yokai he will give you a book that will teach you to unlock and control your two needed forms to face the darkness. Now i must go he mustn't know I'm here..."

Then Goza asked "**wait who are you and who must not know your here?**" then the hooded figure said "where there's a dark demon of chaos, there is the shining angel of light..." then Goza's eyes opened and he saw that he was in the infirmary again and asked out of the blue "**what happened to this time Mr. Ceaser?**" then Mr. Ceaser said "you were complaining about you half sister and clone being annoying then you past out and shocked Gama Bioda and apparently Zilla too but I doubt that so what where you speaking about in your dream?"

Then Goza raised his brow bu tbefore he could ask said "you were talking in your sleep... and you haven't done that since Mila, so what did you see in your dream my student?" then Goza sighed and said "**I saw both the worlds of humans and monsters burning from the Dark demon of chaos he spoke to Moka and stared at me and said that I should prepare for war or watch the slaughter of a million lives and it would be my fault, but he vanished when a light came down from the sky and saw a hooded figure that spoke in many different voices and said "that I need to speak to the head master of the school and he would give me a book that could help me unlock and control my two forms, but I only have one other form than the burning form... don't I**?"

Then Mr. Caeser looked at his student and said "I'll get you to the headmaster here, he does owe me a favor anyway so don't worry about him saying no to see you he can't resist being away from my wise and noble knowledge anyway." then Mr. Caeser and Goza went to the headmaster's office. Then Goza bowed in respect of his decision of allowing him and his friends to his school and asked him "**Headmaster would you be so kind and tell us what is the book that I was told in my dreams and why is it that this school is the prison of the dark demon of chaos?**"

Then the headmaster chuckled and said "The Yokai academy is to help monsters coexist with humans but that was not the first job it has also been the prison of one monster of the prehistoric world of monsters only that he had split his elemental powers in four parts of the universe and now waits for his elemental champions to return to this school we already know Kuyo is one the fire elemental spirit of Dragorah but I fear he has proven to be a problem and has supreme influence on the school grounds and has been sensing a power that is shifting here at Yokai and wishes to find it at any costs. now the book is a relic of your third great grand father lord Goza and he wanted me to give it to the one who will end what he could not... the dark demon of chaos is what he swore he would destroy but he failed to complete it because he was not powerful enough to stand against him so he imprisoned him and killed himself in the process so he would not find a way out until Godzuka's bloodline was ready for the challenge."

Then the headmaster summoned a door and said "But your third great grandfather made me swear the time had come I would summon this door for you to retrieve the book, but be warned your third great grandfather said that you must face the trials of the gods of monsters to claim this book and if you fail you will be trapped inside the door never to return because if you failed you fail then Dragorah will have risked everything just to take a lost title and will have nothing to live for... now that's over with are you ready to face the trials?"

Then Goza asked "H**ow did you know my third great grandfather when he died before you were born?**" then the headmaster said "That is for you to find out for yourself lord Goza." then Goza stared at the door and reached his hands out but quickly pulled them back towards himself and said "**I need training if I am to face such trials I will be back to face the trials when I am prepared.**" then the headmaster nodded and said "you amaze me lord Goza you look to prepare your self before going in head first and that is very rare in monsters of any kind with the exception of Mothra and Gama will will re-summon the door when you truly ready."

Then Goza and Mr. Ceaser bowed but Mr. Caeser told Goza to head to the news paper club for a surprise and Goza left while Mr. Caeser stayed with the headmaster and said"now that he has been informed i have a question and a favor. why was i not informed of this long ago? then the headmaster said "you know why we did not find you until after I was contacted by HIM." then Mr. Caeser then asked "Now I have a favor to ask you and it involves Miss Nekonome, if things get worse with Dragorah and I have to do something to prevent it no matter what please just take good care of her I don't want to loose her life for my mistakes like my family, friends, and students I know that I love her but if Dragorah is truly behind all the attacks and the gathering of kaiju warriors I can't summit to a life that I must protect her and her students from harm... please promise me that you will."

Then the headmaster sighed and said "of all the things you could ask a favor for you choose the most selfless yet at the same time selfish thing for me to do alright granted. now leave and no more favors I've already lost to many bets with you as it is hahaha!" then Mr. Caeser left the headmaster's office to the news paper room. when Goza got there he was shocked to see that all his friends grouped together and asked for him to join the gathering as he walked over to them he saw Miss Nekonome with a camera and said "were going to have a group of the entire club since this is the biggest number we have ever seen right Gin?" then Gin smiled and said "this has never happened before so I'm proud to announce our first ever king of our club... Goza you saved Moka, Kurumu, and gave your ton of gold to Mr. Caeser by the way where is that fleabag?"

Then Mr. Caeser walked in and said "sorry I'm late I had to speak with the headmaster about the issues that we've experienced so has he accepted his gift yet?" then everyone stared at Goza and smiled like they knew what he was going to say. then Goza said "**I... I... I don't won't this title...**" then everyone's eyes and jaws were dumbfound of his answer then Kurumu asked by yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOUR GOING TO REFUSE AN OFFER LIKE THAT COME ON YOUR THE KING OF SOMETHING AREN'T YOU?!"

Then Goza said "**that's the reason I'm not taking the title its because I am the king of the monsters but lately I have found nothing but an ancient enemy of my family wanting my head for it and I must not let this be a bother to any of you for it could end all of you if I stay on school grounds and for that I'm leaving the school grounds to train in the forest for the rest of the school year...**" then Moka, and everyone else just felt like their heart was broken when he said that. Then Gama walked up and shouted "WELL THEN GO WHO NEED YOU WE ALL TRIED TO BE YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU TURN AWAY TO FACE A WAR ON YOUR OWN NO ONE CAN FACE A WAR LIKE THIS ALONE GOZA YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR DENYING YOUR FRIENDS YOUR CONCERNS WHEN WE WANT TO HELP YOU ASSHOLE!"

Then Goza turned away and walked towards the door and said "**I knew you wouldn't understand Gama and I don't think you ever will, I have Died and saw death himself too many times just for him to let me go back to the land of the living to be forever cursed of this process.**" then Goza left the room with everyone tearing up as their best friend just said he wanted to die. then Moka chased after him but to only be grabbed by Mr. Caeser and he said "No Moka he has chosen his decision we must not interfere with it I know he's upset so going after him won't be a good idea right now Moka, he must realize he is not alone in the upcoming war he has us but I do believe he needs more than just us he needs an a full monster Army but only Kaiju can face other Kaiju, so we must find more allies in this school an raise the army that will help us achieve victory or die trying."

Goza walked into the forest and went to the pool where he saved Yukari from the lizard men then he felt something cold in the air he knew it weasn't natural for the monster world since there is no ice formation on campus. Goza turned his head and saw a girl with purple hair and asked "**State your business Miss I have matters to attend to.**" then the girl walkedd up and said quietly "name's Mizore Shirayuki and it's good to finally meet you Goza." then Goza raised a brow and asked "**How do you know my name?**" then she said "You know I don't know how I just keep hearing a voice inside my head that says find Goza... find Goza... and yet here you are and your ever so lonely like me. Your heart is cold when around others and you seclude yourself from the rest of the world."

Then Goza face went from confused to serious and said "**Your the ice elemental spirit of Dragorah I should have known he would send one of his elemental to weaken me.**" Then Mizore asked "what are you talking about? I don't know a Dragorah nor do I know what you speaking of all I know is that your lonely and so am I." then Goza looked at her and took tow whiffs and said "**My apologies Mizore I just thought you were a ice spirit is all.**" then Mizore said "well I'm not a spirit but I do have the power over ice since I'm a snow woman and all."

Then Goza sighed and remebered he was in a realm of monsters that are different than him and asked "**why did you say I'm lonely and my heart is cold when around others so much that seclude myself from the world?**" then Mizore said "you have no love, no family and you live a life as warrior where others judge you for existing." then Goza sighed and said "**Y****es I have no full blood family, and yes I have no need for other people's judgement, but I do have a love even if she doesn't know it she and my friends are the world to me and that is why I must stay away because they mean everything to me.**"

Then Mizore eyes teared up and said "so you been lying all this time saying you were all this time and made me think I found my true cold love but instead I found another who doesn't know how I feel?! then Mizore summoned a blizzard storm and froze the pool and blew Goza on it making him slide as he went. Then Goza yelled out "**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I'M DOING THIS IT FOR THE ENTIRE WORLDS OF HUMANS AND MONSTERS ALIKE... THE DARK DEMON OF CHAOS WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING JUST TO HAVE MY PLACE!**"

Then Mizore's hands turned into her ice claws and said "I will have someone to call a friend even if I have to force them too!" Then Goza said "**and that is why you don't have any friends you force try to force them to and they fear you.**" then Mizore's eyes teared up again then she walked away and as she did the ice pool melted and Goza fell in it. the news paper club saw a purple haired girl walking out of the forest crying and decided to head in there and see if Goza was hurt.

when they got to the pool area they saw some ice still melting and Moka saw Goza shivering underneath a tree with his clothes hanging on a branch they all ran up to him and Kurumu asked "What happened to you Goza?" then Goza siad while shivering "**N****o natural ice creature has ever made me cold like this... where is that... that girl at I think she... she is the ice s... spirit of Dragorah.**" Then the group of friends gave Goza a jacket and warmer clothes and took him back to the school.

Later Goza and his group of friends heard from the other students that Mizore attacked a teacher and will be expled from school while he was in the infirmary then Goza remembered what he had said to her and thought "**Maybe it's my fault for her attacking that teacher ugh I guess I must to stop her from hurting others permanently since it is my fault.**" then he ran to find her then Moka and the others saw him but Gin came up and said "hey you guys not going to believe this but Mizore Innocent she was defending herself from the teacher because he was taking advantage of her."

Goza looked everywhere then he sensed a powerful aura coming from the blood sea so he ran towards it and found Mizore and the ground wither arms around her knees crying. then Goza asked "**Why didn't you kill him Mizore?**" then Mizore said "Why should I kill him when I can watch him suffer from the icy cold hands of death?" then Moka and the others ran up to Goza saying Mizore is innocent andt hat she was defending herself. Then Goza looked at Mizore sighed and said "**W****ell Miss snow flake would you like to be apart of our club?**" then Mizore stopped crying and said "yes... that would be most pleasant."

Then the Blood sea erupted and the shadow of Dragorah appeared laughing like he was enjoying the touching moment and said "Well looks like you found one of my elemental spirits Goza but unlike the others she is more emotional due to her being with her family and such, she doesn't even know who her real father is." then Mizore said "My father is a yeti!" then the shadow said "so you've been told not even your step father nor your Mother knows that I am your father your powers surpass both your parents so that means you are both my ice spirit and my daughter hehehe! Now you know my daughter Goza my question is what will you do with her now hmm?"

Goza took a minute to answer Then finally said "**she will stay as my friend even if her blood is yours... you never was a father to her and for that she is welcome to my team of earth defenders!**" then the shadow said "well your much as a fool as I thought you would be very well you gather your army and I'll be waiting, but Until then you will need an entire monster army to fight mine Goza Hahaha!" then the shadow lunged it's self at Goza giving him more of what happened in the past.

Goza saw a room with blood covering the walls and floor then he saw Dragorah ripping apart other kaiju. then he saw Dragorah facing the leader of the first monster council Giga moth and he punched he down and ripped her wings off and said "You double crossed me now I will steal your soul!" then he raised his hand opened it and he torn her soul out of her. then he turned to see a black caterpillar with a golden horn and said "Hmm you my have use to me... Battra I will make you the darkest Moth to exist and everyone will be afraid of you."

Then Goza woke up in the infirmary and said "**Ok this is getting annoying. wheres Mothra I'm going to fucking make her tell me why she said that her brother killed Giga while I saw that Dragorah killed her mother.**" then he ran out and found Mothra and shouted "**Y****OUR THE LIGHT SIDE OF GIGA AND YET YOU LIED TO ME AND SAID BATTRA KILLED YOUR MOTHER WHEN I JUST SAW WHO REALLY DID KILL HER!**" then Mothra shouted back "YOU WEREN'T THERE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ASSHOLE!"

Then Goza threw the pendant at her and said "**you want to believe he's guilty when he's not look inside the memories on that pendant and see what really happened stupid.**" then she focused on the pendant and saw everything and started to cry and said "so Dragorah is the reason why my mother is dead and why my brother is evil but I also helped Dragorah to gain his control over Battra... by the cosmos what have I done?" then Mothra walked into her room in silence.


	8. Chapter 8: Bioda's babies!

Chapter 8

School was at an end for the spring break and Miss Nekonome and Mr. Caeser both decided to go on a filed trip to the human world with all the news paper club students along with Zilla who wanted to go to make up for his behavior towards his "big brother" Goza and was allowed to go. Then Goza remembered he has a friend who works for the EDF (Earth Defense Force) who could help him get humans weapons to Yokai academy. The club and the teachers waited for the bus for an two hours until it finally came the bus driver had a cigar and said "sorry I'm late my friends had to take care of business."

Then Goza sighed and said "**your always late aren't you bus man?**" then the bus driver shrugged and everyone got on the bus and went to the human world. Then Goza saw the city and humans and remembered the time where he bathed in the sea fire he created on their homes. Then Moka saw him looking out the window and asked "Goza what's wrong?" then Goza snapped himself back into reality and said "**I just had a memory from a bad time but I'll be OK Moka I can promise you that.**"

Then the went straight to the beach and Goza had shouted to everyone and said "**OK everyone is to have fun while I'm gone I will return within the next hour. I going to contact an old friend of mine who will hopefully can get me what I need and again have fun. THAT'S AN ORDER!**" Then leaving a lot of his friends confused but they listened and had fun. Then Kurumu, Yukari, Bioda and Mothra took a walk and found a extremely large sun flower garden. Then Bioda squealed like a little girl and ran into the fields of flowers and said "oh i missed the human world the plants are alive and are growing so much. oh my babies mama missed all of you!"

Then Yukari wanted to go to but Kurumu said "I don't think you want to go since this is what the humans call witch hill and people just disappeared when going to this place because of a legend of a witch who lives here." then Yukari ran down the hill to find Bioda and found her and said "um auntie Bioda can we please leave this place? I have a bad feeling about it." then Bioda sighed and said "OK my little witch girl we can but can you do something for me please?" then Yukari asked what Bioda wanted.

Then Bioda said "could you summon water for my babies? they're getting thirsty from the heat of the sun." then Yukari chuckled and said "OK auntie Bioda." then she summoned wash tubs and poured water on the sun flowers never knowing that they were being watched. Then Yukari said "Ok auntie Bioda your babies have water lets go." but as they left a woman saw what the two did and said to herself "I must report this to her ladyship." then later that night Goza had returned to take a dip in the water to cool off his stress. while the others were ashore watching him except for Bioda who had gone back to the flower field and said "Oh my babies who ever took care of you is definitely a kind soul."

Then Bioda saw a woman walking up to her and said "well her ladyship is quite the plant lover and I love helping her with her plants. so tell me are you a witch like that girl who poured water on the flowers?" then Bioda said "No I'm not a witch but I love those who are willing to save plants and care for them. Names Bioda and you are?" then the woman said "My name is Ruby and tell me what kind of beast are you to call these plants your babies?"

Then Bioda said "well it's because I'm am eighty percent plant, ten percent human and ten percent of my brother's DNA." then Ruby's eyes were shocked and asked "so that means you can talk to the plants and understand them?" then Bioda said "Of course I can speak to them and understand that's a gift for being part plant." then Ruby asked "who is your brother again?"

Then Bioda said "we call him Goza but his real name is Godzilla the king of monsters." Then Ruby's face went into shock and said "leave this place or die we don't want anything to do with you or your brother." then Bioda said "well I would leave but since there are plants here I won't be leaving any time soon Missy so you can just suck my tendrils!" then Goza nd the others walked in and asked "what's going on up here Bioda?" then Bioda said "OH its nothing just a woman who wants us to leave because of you being you know."

Then Goza sighed and said "**so who are you miss?**" then Ruby said "My name is Ruby Tojo and you are trespassing on her ladyship's garden now leave or suffer the wrath of her plant army!" then she summoned up her plant monsters but Bioda nearly fainted and said "The children these days grow up so fast!" then she chznged into her first phase of her true form and open her pedals and said "Its dinner time kids!" then she spread her spores on the plant monsters and they began to curl up and finally they began to talk.

Then one of the plant monsters said "finally we get to actually talk the witch." then another said "yeah I was getting tired of eating humans their so sour and some are even bitter than other yuck." then Ruby just stared at them and asked "What's going on here?" then Bioda said "my spores have given the plants the ability to speak their minds about what you make them do and it seems you only feed them Human bodies which will eventually make them sick of it so don't feed them humans every time give them special treats every now and then."

Then Ruby said "but her ladyship told me to guard the hill with my life." then one plant said "but shes dead Ruby you can't do this forever but now we have a mind of our own and we can speak you don't have to protect us anymore you can live free and search the life you want to have." then Ruby's wand shattered and she fell on the ground out cold.

Then Bioida said "thanks kids so try not to be in too much trouble OK?" then one plant asked "Mother Biollante can you do us a favor and take care of Ruby she doesn't know anything outside the garden and despite her always giving us humans as food she meant no harm to us so can you promise us that you will take good care for her?" then Bioda said "well that's Ok with me but I'm going to have to ask the headmaster for permission to have her attend Yokai."

Then the next morning everyone got on the bus while Miss Nekonome and Mr. Caeser got more fish for their romantic dinners, but Goza had called his friend and said "**Hey did you get my message? yeah I need them about the size of a human but with the ability to change sizes and they need a device that makes them shange their looks to a human. I know its a big order but the situation is pretty bad. Yeah Thanks Miki I owe one ok I'll let them know ok by.**" then he turned to see Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, Miss Nekonome, and Moka all staring at him and asked "who was that you were talking to Goza?"

Then Goza said "**An government official who also is going to bring us reinforcements for our army.**" then Spike said "oh man Miki sure knows how too start a grand party eh? hehaha ahhh I miss that girl she she is the kindest human who knows more about Kaiju than anyone else since she can see through Goza's eyes and fell his pain and all that." then Kurumu asked by yelling "YOU SAD YOU HAD A ADOPTED SON NOT A HUMAN DAUGHTER IF SHE EVEN IS A HUMAN SO WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL TO GET FUCKED BY YOU GOZA?"

Then Goza raised an eye brow and said "**what girl are you talking about I'm a virgin. so do you hear that... that's the sound of me not giving a fuck. sure I may have made out with many women but I don't fuck'em unless their the one I want to spend my life with so piss off!**" than everyone just busted out laughing at Goza while he said "**Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh at the one person who can't have children because he can't find a monster who wis exactly my race assholes!**"

Then they all stopped laughing and stared at Goza when he said that and felt like they hurt him bad by laughing at him so they decided to not pay attention to him. Then Moka who walked out of the bus and gave Goza a Hug and asked "I know your unhappy about that but can I have some blood?" then Goza chuckled and removed his collar. then Moka bit him hard and sucked his blood while Goza yelled out "**Oww why do you always have to bite hard on my neck Moka?**" then Zilla jumped out of nowhere and said "hey big brother I found something that I hope you can appreciate I found my lost wife Komomo and we would like to introduce you... to your new nephew say hi Jr."

Then Jr. said "why the fuck is my Uncle different then you dad?" then Goza said "**OH HELL FUCKING NO IT'S HARD ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH ONE OF YOU BUT NOW YOU HAVE SON AND PLUS YOUR WIFE IS MUTANT KOMODO DRAGON AND YOUR A CROSS BETWEEN MY DNA AND A STUPID IGUANA HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!**" then Zilla Jr. said "I like my new uncle already he actually makes sense when he puts it that way and whats your name again Uncle?" then Goza said quietly "**Godzilla but don't say it out loud so call me ugh uncle Goza.**"

Then Jr's eyes widened and said "no way my uncle is the monster of monsters fuck yeah I'm going love this part of my family for sure!"


	9. Chapter 9: I hate people who take souls

Chapter 9

(more disclaimer I do not own any of these: godzilla, Gamera, Pacific rim, and Rosario vampire. all belong to their respected owners: Toho, Kadokawa Pictures, legendary pictures, and Gonzo)

when Goza and his friends got back to Yokai they went to make more news articles for their club but it seemed they had competition from another club. Then Goza was called by Mr. Caeser who wanted to speak to him when Goza got there he saw Mr. Caeser in front of what appeared to be new students. Then Goza asked "**sensei who are the new students and why am I here?**"

Then Mr. Caeser said "well you did say to have Miki sent for you the weapons so here they are. The one in the motorcycle outfit and yellow sunglasses is Gypsy Danger, the one with the mask on his mouth is Jet Jaguar or J.J, the green army outfit is Cherno Alpha, the red one is Crimson Typhoon, boxer one is Striker Eureka, the one with the back pack is Coyote Tango, and finally we have the last three who are based off of you: the smallest one is Mecha G. or M.G, the heaviest one is the most durable one is M.G2, and the last one is M.G3 they gave him a name called Kiryu these three are the rarest of the weapons that you see before you and the humans called these three the Mecha G. series, while the others are called Jeagers or Marks depending when they were made."

Then Goza saw his new mechanical army and said "**Impressive so they all are put under a specific brand that's nice but the three who are based off of me is a little to much embarrassing to me.**" then Goza ordered the Jeagers to standby until one of his friends comes for help. Then the Jeagers all said in unison "acknowledged." Then Goza and Mr. Caeser went back to the newspaper club and found the public safety committee waiting for Goza to return and said "You Goza you are here by under arrest by the authority of Kuyo you are charged by proclaiming yourself to be the king of monsters and this is the highest treason on campus the sentence will be death."

Then Goza asked "**OK if i'm not the King then who is?**" then the man said "why the God of destruction Godzilla of course and you haven't even changed your form so we're also adding the charge of being human which is also punishable by death." then Goza sighed and said "**Fine I'll let you take me but as long as the news paper is to stay out of it.**" then the man said "noted now come along title thief." then Goza was taken by the Safety committee. The committee took him top their so called prison and two of the officers held Goza while Kuyo asked "Why did you lie to everyone saying your the king of our kind human? and why did you bring human weapons to our school?"

Then Goza said "**If you haven't noticed Kuyo their have been attacks and you haven't even tried to stop them Fire spirit of Dragorah.**" then Kuyo said "what are you talking about? I know nothing of this Fire spirit of Dragrah but yes I am a fire demon so I guess Gin told you of me then eh? oh well I was going to let the news paper club live this time but now I'll kill them all after your execution." then the officers put a wooden hand cuffs on Goza's hands and dragged him towards the execution tree. then Kuyo had got gone to the announcements microphone and said "all students and teachers are to attend the execution of Goza for his crimes of identity theft and for trespassing in our monster world as a human."

Then the committee officers chained Goza's arms to the tree's branches in a crucified manner while Goza yelled out "**YOUR GOING TO NEED A STRONGER KIND OF CHAINS IF YOUR GOING TO KEEP ME UP HERE kUYO YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE TO FREE ME OR I WILL BREAK YOUR SPINE YOUR CHOICE NOW CHOOSE!**" then Kuyo said "tough talk for a human Goza but your not giving order here identity thief. NOW EVERYONE SHALL WE SEND THIS HUMAN TO WHERE HE BELONGS UNDER OUR CLAWS AND TAILS?!" then the crwod of the school all roared out "kill the human make him suffer!"

Then Goza sighed and thought "**I'm really going to hate doing this but it seems I have no choice...**" then Kuyo lit the crucified Goza on fire sending him in a blazing death trap. Then Moka and the others fell to their knees as they saw their friend being burned alive but then they heard a roar that echoed through the entire school grounds and gave the committee the shivers down their spines. Then Mr. Caeser ran up beside the fire and grabbed the microphone and said "Ladies and gentlemen, monsters and monsterets I think it is time you met you king the king who bathed in the sea of fire, the king who survived death many times, who has also is the only known monster to have fought a black hole and win allow me to present to you... Godzailla! the king of all Monster!"

Then the fire died out and revealed Goza in his true form everyone had gasped in awe of his majestic traits and all bowed to him. Except for the Safety committee who only saw an illusion, but as they were going to attack Goza broke the chains on his hands with little effort and fell on the ground and slowly stood up and said "**You safety committee are now disbanded from your line of duty and i will replace you with a more fitting group who will listen to what the people have to say!**" then Goza brought his fingers together in his mouth and whistled and after awhile of silence the students saw a group of new students except that when they landed they were robotic and all had their own personalities then Goza said "**These are the Jeagers the will of the order of the Kaiju to protect and serve is the cause of our school and if there is a disturbance report to the Order of the kaiju and we will investigate it... Long live the order of the Kaiju!**"

Then everyone cheered for their new order but Kuyo clenched his fists and yelled out "YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL US IF YOUR GOING TO TRY TO CLAIM OUR PLACE ALL OF YOU KILL THE IMPOSTER NOW!" but none of the committee obeyed they only walked towards their king and said "We the former safety committee will accept our punishment by your order your majesty." then Goza said "**Your fate has been determined you will receive no punishment like your kind you will be disciplined so you will all be in community service until further notice but no true harm will come to you.**"

Then all the students said "why can't they be punished my lord?" then Goza answered "**you heard what they said they wanted to be punished but they will receive something they will not want but will help them as much as it will help you all. This is my judgement now those in the order now say yeah to punishment or nay to it.**" then all of Goza's kaiju friends said "nay!" then Goza turned back into his human form but was attacked by Kuyo who wanted to tear Goza apart for putting him down like that and threw him towards the roof as Kuyo jumped on it.

Then Kuyo yelled out "YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME FROM GAINING CONTROL OVER THIS SCHOOL?! I AM THE LAW HERE AT YOKAI ACADEMY!" Then Kuyo changed into his demon fox form but was quickly grabbed by Mr. Caeser who said "I challenge you kuyo to a monster brawl between you and me pup!" then Kuyo said "You dare challenge me?! The fire fox demon who can burn you alive I accept your challenge kitty cat!" Then Mr. Caeser changed and yelled out "DON'T CALL ME A KITTY CAT DOG BREATH!"

Then Mr. Caeser grabbed Kuyo and chucked him at a wall on the roof but Kuyo quickly recovered and said "have a taste of my fire wheel!" then he shot his fire at Mr. Caeser who only absorbed it and said "is that all you've got Kuyo? I though you would know by now that Fire is my element and I only get stronger from it." then Mr. Caeser opened his palms and a bursts of fire came out and sent him flying towards Kuyo and stabbed him in the eye with his clawed finger and said "show your true form Kuyo the fire spirit of Dragorah!" then Kuyo changed into his real form and said "I don't know who is Dragorah but I would like to meet this monster if Goza' s afraid of him!"

Then Moka, and the others got to the roof and saw Kuyo fighting Caeser and was loosing as expected but then the sky darkened with black clouds that seemed to form a tornado on the roof. Then everyone heard laughing and Goza eyes widened as he saw the clouds form the shadow of Dragorah. then the shadow said "Well Kuyo you played your part very well up to now... you asked them to see me but now I choose to show myself to you for your part is over in my puppet show, you had strings on you but you didn't know it until now that is... your place among my dark legion is forever gone since you acted badly in the end of your play. NOW YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

Then the shadow ripped Kuyo's soul right our of his body and absorbed it then he turned his gaze at Mr. Caeser and said "well if it isn't grand council member Shisa I see you have still alive. Tell me do you still feel the souls of your kind haunting you? After you killed them of course." Then Goza's eyes turned into anger when he heard that and accused the dark demon of lying but the shadow of Dragorah said "you weren't there to see this but I will show you what I saw." then a part of the shadow entered Goza's mind.

Goza saw a Village on fire and in the center of it was his Sensei, Mr. Caeser who had killed his entire race then he heard him say "I warned you all not to follow the Dark demon of chaos and you led him to kill the grand council , and now you will all face the last member's wrath first hand!" then the memory ended as the shadow of Dragorah's blood red eyes glowed and said "you thought your sensei was an honorable kaiju but instead you were lied to to. and now I will claim two of my spiritual elements at once and then I'll claim the last two and kill you hahaha!"

Then the shadow turned gaze his gaze at Mr. Caeser and said "My fire elemental spirit has always been you Shisa but you will have to wait after I'm done taking my ice powers from my daughter first." then he started to float towards Mizore until Mr. Caeser shouted out "NO! DRAGORAH TAKE ME FIRST AND LET HER LIVE PLEASE!" Then the shadow asked "what do you have that she doesn't Shisa?" then Mr. Caeser shouted "I OFFER UP MY SOUL FOR HER SAFETY!" Then the shadow turned it's gaze at Mr. Caeser and said "I'm sorry I thought I was speaking to the grand council member Shisa? I guess he was replaced by this empty shell of him. any way I accept your offer Mr. Caeser! but you do know that by the beginning of next year she will be the second to merge with me."

Then the shadow lifted Mr. Caeser up him the air without physically touching him said "My element of fire and your soul is mine to keep hahaha! but I will leave enough life in you to say goodbye to everyone!" then the shadow's cloud formed an air tentacle like surroundings and began to suck the fire out of Mr. Caeser and once he was finished with taking the fire element he took most of his soul but left enough to speak another ten minutes or so.

Then The shadow dropped Mr. Caeser and vanished leaving the entire group tearing up for their elder master. Then Goza said "Sensei please don't go I need you... we need you." then Mr. Caeser said "Its alright my... students you have proven to me time and time again that you can... face your battles on... your own." then Miss Nekonome reached the roof and saw Mr. Ceaser and ran towards him and asked "what happened to you?!" then Mr. Caeser said "Gave... my soul to... save my students... from getting hurt and being an asshole to myself for once."

Then Miss Nekonome said "But you can't leave yet..." then Mr. Caeser asked "why?" and Miss Nekonome said "A child without a father is unbearable to me!" Then she put Mr. Caeser's hand on her belly and asked "can you feel your child kicking?" then Mr. Caeser's eye's watered but his will finally gave out the strength to keep his arm up failed then fell on the ground. Then Miss Nekonome eye's teared up and pulled up Mr. Ceaser's head to her chest and sobbing as she rocked back and forth with his head in her arms laying her head on his face.

At the of that day the Yokai academy was given a ceremonial hall where the new formed order of the kaiju had built a section in the memory of the wisest and great master Shisa. during the ceremony Goza had walked up to give a speech and said "those who never actually knew My sensei have only known him for a overachiever but to me and my fellow order members he will now be remember as the father of the age of kaiju Civilization and we offer the best we can for his child. He will always be to me the greatest hero who ever existed and now with the permission of our teacher Miss Nekonome we place this monument in his honor and we pray that he will have not died for nothing."

Then Goza pulled down the red sheet and it revealed the statue that he made for Miss Nekonome of him and her dancing in their true forms. then Miss Nekonome teared up again at the sight. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all cried, but Mizore was nowhere to be found. Then Goza sighed and decided to find her but he already knew where she was. Then he walked towards the Blood sea and saw Mizore yelling towards it saying "YOU THINK YOUR MY FATHER JUST BY KILLING MY TEACHER WHO ACTUALLY WANTED TO PROTECT ME WELL YOUR NOT! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BE AS GREAT AS MR. CAESER WAS! HE WAS THE REASON WHY I ACTUALLY WANTED TO LEARN IN CLASS!"

Then Mizore sighed knowing she was wasting time on a blood filed sea and turned around to see Goza standing there. Goza then asked Mizore "Please don't provoke him Mizore he's already taken my sensei and my third great grandfather and yes he may have killed my sensei but that doesn't mean your should provoke him to take you already. Mr. Caeser gave his life for you to live longer than what Dragorah was going to give you so please don't antagonize him any further."

Then Mizore started to sob and Goza walked over to her hugged her and said "Don't worry I'll get his soul back, one way or another his soul will be free again." Then the summer break came and everyone left the school except the order of the kaiju who had to tend to next year's planning Then Goza sighed and Thought to himself "I'm ready to face the trial of the gods now."

**To be continued **

**(well I hope you liked that first season finale because I almost felt like crying after typing this and I hope you don't mind me taking a break form this until after new years but until then have a merry Christmas if you celebrate it, and have a happy new year. this is Dragoritus signing off until further notice) **


	10. author's anouncements

Author's Announcement: The order of the kaiju destroyers of peace

Now I know I let you guys and gals down on the updates but now I'm happy to say that this is my first Story and it is my most famous from the views by far so in honor of your views **The order of the kaiju destroyers of peace** now has it's first chapter.

I would like to thank TheSinfulDragonEmperor for the support and being the first to proclaimed themselves as my biggest fan, and for those who are wondering if this is the final conclusion to the kaiju council series.

FEAR NOT MY FELLOW KAIJU/YOKAI BRETHREN THERE WILL BE TWO MORE AFTER THE SECOND SEASON!

Based on the graduation of the high school the final act will be the senior year of the order of the kaiju. The rest of the story I am sorry to say will not be based on either the Rosario vampire manga or anime due to me not having enough knowledge about the series other than the main idea of a monster high school.

some details about the story:

1. I am sorry that my mispronouncing in the story line I kind of get carried away with story and not the edit part.

2. I wanted spike to be the master of defense for obvious reasons.

3. Bioda will have her final stage form in the next season.

4. Sorry that Goza had to sing but I don't care I think it was funny but awesome.

5. Battra will have an appearance next season with an important role.

6. Bagan and his personal guards will be the main bad guys.

7. the white Gyaos is not in full control over her actions so she will have an love relationship.

8. Kokoa will be in the next season and she is afraid of Goza, Baragon, and Manda.

9. the jeagers will act as police or informants for the order.

10. Jet jaguar will fall in love with Gypsy danger.

11. Zilla will be the Deadpool of the story since Zilla butchered the name of Godzilla back in 1998 he will have the personality of a person who doesn't give a shit.

12. Zilla Jr. will be involved with a love interest.

13. this story is a Goza X Moka but to make it more awesome he gets all the girls (but what Zilla would say bitches) in the story.

14. Spike will star in a roaring contest next season

Again I thank to those who have Favorited or follow the story now witness the destruction of the peace.


End file.
